Densi Drabbles
by Heather9979
Summary: A collection of Densi One-shots from ideas that either come to me, or are sent to me by others.
1. Densi Dog Pile

**Ok..not that I got any promts off of tumblr, but I saw the hugs thing and when I got to dogg**y-pil**e this is what came to mind. I mean how can you have a Densi Doggy-**P**ile that doesn't include Monty. I'm going to make this story probably a series of One-Shots ideas that I come up with or if anybody feels inclined I'd be willing to take suggestions for story ideas as well..you can either PM me or put them in the reviews. **

The first thing Kensi became aware of when she woke was the fact that she felt really warm, comfortable, and safe…the second that she was literally surrounded by the most wonderful scent in the world, a scent she could only describe as uniquely Deeks. A mixture of salty ocean and just him, it was heavenly. Just as Kensi flipped over and burrowed her head into Deeks' bare chest and further into that amazing scent she heard Monty whine from the door and start prancing around the floor. She tried to ignore him and enjoy her morning, but Monty had different ideas. Kensi had pulled her head back and looked up at Deeks in time to see his nose happily twitching and he had just wrapped his arm tighter around her back pulling her tighter against him again when she felt a sloppy wet tongue licking her foot. Having very ticklish feet she jerked her knee up and yelled "DEEKS!"

"Whoa Princess…not that I mind you screaming my name, but can we watch the flying appendages….you almost connected with a very important part of me."

Kensi glared at him "Your dog needs to go outside…and decided to lick my foot to let me know..sorry. Literally a knee jerk reaction."

"How come he's only my dog first thing in the morning when he wants you to get out of bed?"

"Because he's NOT cute when he's licking my foot..And because I like to snuggle in the morning..making him your dog."

"Clearly flawed logic princess, but since it's Saturday and we have nowhere better to be lets go on a family walk to the beach."

"Seriously? I've not had my coffee yet…."

"Yeah or your doughnut..I know. BUT that little coffee shop you like so much is on the way to the beach….please Kens."

"Ok ok we'll go for a walk, but only because you promised me food and coffee, and maybe a little cause Monty is kinda cute dancing around with his leash in his mouth.."

"Hear that Monty, Mommy thinks you're cute again."

Kensi climbed out of bed and pulled on some yoga pants and a tank top, she then walked over to Deeks' dresser and pulled out one of his LAPD hoodies and pulled it over her head. She put her hair up into a messy bun and turned around to see Deeks still laying in the bed.

"Really…I'm ready..let's go slow poke."

"I'm just amazed that you can do all that in literally less than five minutes and look that adorable."

Monty whined and pranced some more.

"Come on Deeks…he seriously has to go and you are just lounging around."

"Admiring the view…however that is my shirt..but it's ok you look better in it than I do anyway."

Deeks threw his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. Found his favorite blue t-shirt in his drawers and threw on another of his LAPD hoodies just as Monty came over with one of his shoes.

"Good boy..where's daddy's other shoe?"

Kensi had just finished tying her tennis shoe and was watching this interaction with amused interest.

"Really? Highly trained police dog, my butt" She giggled

"Uh huh…had to put that training to good use….and what about your butt? I think I may need you to bend over again so that I can check it out for you."

Kensi rolled her eyes "Does Monty help you get dressed every morning? Sheesh."

Deeks finished putting his shoe on and grabbed Monty's leash and clipped it to his collar.

As they walked out the front door Deeks wrapped his arm around Kensi's shoulder and pulled her closer to him so that he could plant a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm still amazed that you can achieve this level of perfection in less than five minutes. Mmmm I am one lucky guy."

They continued walking while Monty searched for the perfect spot to take care of his business. It was a nice leisurely walk.

When they reached the coffee shop Deeks handed the leash to Kensi.

"Stay here with Mommy while I go get her coffee and breakfast Buddy."

Deeks returned a few minutes later with two huge cups of coffee and the perfect glazed with sprinkles doughnut for Kensi.

Kensi groaned in appreciation as she took the first bite out of her doughnut. "God I love you Deeks…this is perfect."

Whoa…did she just say that out loud? Kensi replays the last bit of conversation in her head. Yes she definitely just told Deeks she loves him for the first time, with a bite of doughnut in her mouth. She gulped maybe he hadn't noticed.

At the same time Deeks was trying to wrap his head around what he just heard come out of his partner/girlfriend, yeah definitely his girlfriend's mouth. She said she loved him, but was it only about the food?

They both chose to ignore it for the moment and continued their walk to the beach. As they reached the secluded area of beach that they preferred. Kensi spread out the blanket to sit on while the boys went to play fetch.

About fifteen minutes later Deeks came up and plopped down next to her on the blanket while Monty played with the surf.

"So uh Princess?"

"Yeah?"

"This….this thing…Our thing…has progressed to the point where you spend pretty much every night at my apartment, basically our apartment….in our bed..I'm loving every bit of it, but I'm just wondering if this means that I can officially start calling you my girlfriend in front of everyone? I mean I'm pretty sure they all have it figured out anyway, but…you know."

"Yeah…I guess it probably is about time to have that talk with everybody at work."

"Ok so next question…Move in with me Kens? Please. I mean most of your stuff is there already…and well I don't like waking up without you on those days you do go home…please." Deeks held out a key to her. "I want my totally awesome 'girlfriend' to live with me…all day every day"

Kensi snatched the key out of his hand and was putting it on her keychain as Deeks leaned in for a kiss. He broke the kiss for long enough to ask. "So this means?"

"Yes…this means yes…I'll move in with you."

Kensi laid down with a goofy grin on her face. Deeks laid down next to her and leaned in for more kisses. "Oh I am so getting used to this Princess, you are spoiling me."

Kensi was the next to break the kiss. "You know I meant what I said earlier right? It wasn't just because you found me the best doughnut in all of LA."

Deeks knew what she was trying to get at, but really wanted to hear it again so he played dumb. With a goofy grin on his face he questioned "What ever are you talking about Kens…I'm not sure I'm following you."

"Uggg really…you know what I mean you big jerk" She said as she slugged his shoulder. "But you're MY jerk, and I really do love you."

"What? Could you say it just one more time?…I'm not sure I heard you right."

Kensi leaned in to his ear with one hand on his scruffy cheek and the other tangling in his golden locks and whispered "I love you Deeks," just then she closed the distance and pulled him in to a very passionate kiss trying to show him what she had just told him.

Apparently Monty had noticed his owners laying down and decided that he needed to check on them, so their kiss was interrupted by a very wet dog climbing on top of them licking their faces. Kensi and Deeks broke apart from the kiss laughing. "Mommy loves you too Monty, yes I do." Kensi giggled.

"Princess?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too…more than you'll ever know."


	2. Kensi's return

**See how much better I do with prompts…So please send me some. I can write these things super quick when an idea gets stuck. I came up with this one on my own, I guess my way of dealing with Densi not getting to see each other on Tuesday plus it is a hug from behind… **

It was late one Friday night, Deeks was still at work. He was doing what had quickly become his new Friday night routine since Kensi had been reassigned, finishing up paperwork then heading home to an empty house where he would spend all evening staring at his sat phone willing it to ring. As he scrawled his signature on the last report there was an unexpected ring from his bag. He started searching for the phone. It was way too early for her to call, in his mind that made it an automatic emergency.

"Uh hello Kens…are you ok?" He asked slightly out of breath from the frantic search for the phone.

"I'm good…you sound umm out of breath…did I interrupt your Friday night post date activities?"

"If by Friday night activities you mean catching up on paperwork….then yes…you interrupted and I would much rather talk to you than sign all these reports. I swear I have double the paperwork than everybody else in this place, simply because I have to turn in a copy of relevant papers to LAPD."

"I know a quick fix for that….and it's in a manila envelope in Hetty's desk….just waiting on your signature."

"Wait! How did you know about that? I haven't told anyone…and I know the little ninja hasn't told on me…"

"I have stealth detective skills too Deeks…..besides you actually talk in your sleep sometimes, you'd be surprised what you admit to when you're snoozing."

"You called early tonight Princess….is something wrong? Or you just couldn't stand waiting a few more hours to talk to me?"

"Nahh we just had an off night tonight and I decided I'd spend it my favorite way…..with you. Can you get upstairs to OPS….anytime soon?"

"Uh sure….why?"

"It's a surprise….Nell will meet you there."

"Wait…Nell's still here? Since when? I thought she left with Eric an hour ago?"

"I made a special trip when Kensi called me!" Nell called from the top of the stairs…"Now what are you waiting on? You're wasting time here Shaggy."

"On my way Velma." He said as he was taking the stairs two at a time.

"I guess I can hang up right? I'll see you soon he said at the door to OPS."

"Yeah…you'll see me soon." Kensi whispered into the phone…Deeks could hear the smile in her voice.

Deeks hung up the phone, then took a few minutes to adjust his sweater and his hair before he walked into OPS and was greeted by…..an empty screen that pointed to where he had seen Granger not too long ago. That had become the norm. They would have almost daily video conferences with the team in Afghanistan, but he and Kensi were never allowed to be in the room at the same time. He was sooo sick of seeing Granger and sometimes that idiot Sabatino, but NEVER Kensi.

"Is this some kind of sick joke Nell? Cause I've had enough of those already."

"Nooooo Deeks just give her a few minutes she had to be outside to make the phone call, and I'm sure she wanted to primp just like you did. I'm going to step out to give you some privacy."

Nell stepped into the hall and gave Kensi the thumbs up.

Kensi peeked into the room and saw Deeks staring at the screen. She slowly walked into the room.

He smelled her…he must be dreaming right….he actually smelled Kensi. "Uh Nell…." He hollered "either I'm going crazy or you all installed smell-a-vision….yeah…I'm going crazy."

Kensi stifled the giggle she felt welling up in her chest. Her heart was racing the closer she got to him and she was positive he'd be able to hear her heartbeat before she got to him. She wrapped her arms around him covering his eyes. "Guess who?" She leaned into him her head resting on his shoulders. Feeling him in her arms inhaling his scent it just felt right. For the first time in weeks she felt whole again, she was finally home.

"Fern? Princess? Is this really you, cause…well I usually can't smell dream Kensi….of course I've already admitted to losing my mind. Did I slip and fall on my way upstairs and bump my head so hard I don't remember it and now I'm hallucinating?"

Kensi giggled, and he turned around and took her into his arms. He reached up and undid her messy bun allowing her hair to fall down over her shoulders. Deeks absentmindedly ran his hands through her silky soft hair while looking deeply into her eyes. "I really missed you Fern." He said as he leaned down and placed his forehead against hers.

"I missed you too, but if you don't kiss me right now.." She was cut off as he pulled her mouth to his.

When he broke the kiss he murmured against her lips.."If I don't kiss you right now you'll what?"


	3. Team Finds Out

**Not my favorite piece I've ever written, but here goes. This was requested by moresassythanclassy** **as the team finds out about Kensi and Deeks by mistake. I have several other ideas for this so I may come back to this eventually using different scenarios.**

It had been an action packed Friday filled with a tough case for everyone involved. One that had found Deeks on his knees with a gun pointed to his head. Deeks had never been so certain that he was about to die, because Sam and Callen were on the other side of the boat yard involved in their own gun fight and Kensi had been inside with the leader of the drug cartel. In that instant he knew that not only had he failed to keep himself safe, but he had probably gotten his girlfriend killed in the process. It was a feeling he would never forget. In the end however it turned out that the good guys had won as usual and the bad guys were all either dead, or on their way to prison for a very long time. The one holding his gun to Deeks' head had ended up meeting the business end of Kensi Blye's gun, so needless to say he wouldn't have to worry about prison.

The team was packing up to leave the OSP that Friday night, Sam and Callen were having a conversation about their weekend plans. Plans that included courtside tickets to some basketball game that neither Kensi nor Deeks were particularly interested in at that point in time, so they tuned them out and focused on their weekend plans.

Deeks and Kensi had been involved in some of their normal playful banter, when Deeks got really quiet and looked deep in thought. Truth be told Deeks was revisiting not only the case from today, but also several other cases where he had messed up and Kensi had to come to his rescue. He was beating himself up over the fact that today could have ended much worse and it would have been all his fault. Nobody noticed anything out of the ordinary when Kensi went to his desk and sat down in front of her partner. She was going on about being hungry and needing to be fed when she noticed that something was wrong because there was no characteristic snide remark about how she was always hungry.

"Deeks….Earth to Deeks….Look at me please."

Deeks looked up from fidgeting with his hands, straight into her beautiful eyes, and all else was forgotten. "Yes princess…something I can do for you?"

"You ok? You seemed a million miles away there for a few minutes. Nothing that happened today was even remotely your fault, and it all turned out good anyway."

"Yeah…I'm fine….er good…I mean I'm good. Who wouldn't be good after today. There I was about to get my head blown off knowing for sure that I had not only managed to get myself killed but that I had also probably also caused your death when much to my surprise my badass girlfriend comes out of nowhere like Wonder Woman with her guns blazing and saves my sorry self yet again. I could have gotten you killed Kens, it's something I'm never going to be ok with, ever."

At the mention of the word girlfriend Sam and Callen ceased their conversation and turned to watch the two younger agents with interest.

"Deeks….it's what I do…you're my partner…It's my job to keep you safe."

"Partner huh?" Deeks asked as he pulled her down into his lap and leaned his forehead in to rest on hers. Deeks closed the distance and placed a sweet loving kiss on her lips. "Partner or not…did I ever tell you how hot you are when you're…"

Kensi leaned in and kissed him again.

"AhhHemm" Callen cleared his throat

Kensi and Deeks jumped apart and looked at their amused teammates guiltily.

"Something we should know about?" Chuckled Sam

"Yeah, Sam I distinctly heard him call her his girlfriend….In which case, you owe me twenty bucks."

Kensi recovered quickly and tried to play it off. "Why would he owe you twenty dollars just because my partner is dreaming again and called me his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's not really my type."

"And why is that partner?" Kensi asked snarkily "Don't like a girl who can not only take care of herself, but can save your ass too."

"Really Kens..you forget that we were here for the whole conversation and saw him kiss you…besides you're being a tad defensive" replied Sam "G, you still owe me twenty" Sam said holding out his hand waggling his fingers in Callen's direction.

Callen handed over the twenty "Just so you know I wouldn't be paying up if I hadn't seen her kiss him back… with my own eyes. Never thought I'd see the day that Kensi actually had a boyfriend that lasted longer than one date"

Callen and Sam continued to laugh as they walked down the hall on their way out for the weekend.

"It's really not that bad Princess, I'm sure they were going to find out eventually anyway." Deeks said to Kensi as she glared at him. "Now I have all weekend to make you forget all about this..mess" He leaned in and gave her another playful kiss.

"It'll probably take you every bit of it too, but a good start would be getting me some yummy yummy heart attack…I'm starving. I mean even Wonder Woman needs to eat too."


	4. Deep Trouble

"Ok…..That's it….enough….this…" Deeks waved his hands back and forth between Kensi and Talia "…this has got to stop." he was obviously flustered by what the two women in the room were doing. "Talia….put your shirt back on….I'm CLEARLY not interested….Kensi….you can take the rest of your clothes off if you like…I certainly won't stop you and would most definitely enjoy the show" He tilted his head to the side and smirked knowingly at Kensi "but you don't have to do that to get my attention Fern. You've had my attention from that first day in the MMA gym, you earned my trust not too long after that, and have had sole possession of my heart for at least the past year." Grabbing both of Kensi's hands in his. "I love you…Not exactly how I had planned on declaring me undying devotion to you, but you KNOW that I love you….you don't have to act like this to prove it every time there is another female in my general vicinity. You can ask Talia…I made it pretty clear to her the last time we worked together that I was NOT interested then and you can serve as witness to the fact that I told her that I'm STILL not interested now and NEVER will be. I've already found THE one for me….and it's YOU."

"Oh…uh…" Kensi was cut off as Deeks pulled her against him and looked down into her eyes, and very gently brushed his lips against hers.

"You are beautiful…" He repeated to her before he leaned in for another kiss.

"I'm telling you….it never works" an angry Talia said as she pulled her shirt back on. "Look me up when you figure that out….cause all she's gonna do is break your heart…and deep down you know that." Talia huffed out of the boatshed and slammed her car door as she got in.

Kensi giggled against Deeks' lips. "I love you too" she shyly whispered. "I love you too"

Just as Kensi's phone was ringing, Talia banged back in the door of the boatshed. "Sorry to interrupt your little….thing….but apparently we still have work to do….and like it or not I've been ordered to stay with the two of you."

Deeks looked at Kensi. "It's ok….we'll continue our….thing…..later. So Princess…you gonna let me drive again?"

"In your dreams Shaggy, but you can definitely ride shotgun. Let's go….Sam and Callen found the sub"


	5. Deleted Densi Scene

"What are you doing to me Deeks?" She asks timidly as she snakes her hand up into his 'styled by pillow' golden locks and pulls him into another kiss. While it's certainly not the first kiss they've shared tonight, her brain short circuits temporarily as she feels his lips ghosting across hers as he replies. "Falling in love with you."

He deepens the kiss that she had initiated pouring every ounce of bottled up emotion into it. His proclamation doesn't surprise Kensi as much as the fact that she's not scared shitless by it. No, the fact that his words hadn't sent her in to full fledged panic mode is what surprises her the most. While she processes what he has just told her she makes short work of the buttons on his black dress shirt.

She groans in frustration as her wandering hands are greeted by his t-shirt rather than warm skin. He chuckles slightly as he pulls back to slide his button up shirt off and pulls his t-shirt over his head. Kensi moans in appreciation as her fingers ghost over the skin on his taught toned abs and he sighs in response she rakes her fingers up his back and over his shoulders allowing her hands to come to rest on his biceps.

He rolls them over carefully so that she's on top. She feels that maybe this is a sign that now it's her turn to express her feelings, and that in itself makes her panic. Why is it that talking about her feelings scares her so much? Lord knows she is awful at talking about how she feels, she rationalizes that maybe she'll be better at showing him. She gently nibbles on his bottom lip before kissing him again.

She pulls away breathlessly and yanks her partly unbuttoned shirt over her head and tosses it on the floor. She looks down at him and their gazes lock, with everything in her life that she is uncertain of….right now there is one thing that she is absolutely positive of. She's not falling in love with Marty Deeks…..because she's already IN love with him.

She notices an amused grin on his face and glares at him.

"I've never pictured you as the pink lacey type Princess." He chuckles as he traces the top of her bra with his index finger.

"It's a matching set, wanna see?" She taunts him in true Kensi fashion.

"Absolutely…..I plan on it." He replies as he deftly goes to work on the top button of her jeans.

She realizes then that she still hasn't told him how she feels, and she knows she absolutely cannot go any further with this until she is sure that he knows how much he means to her. "Deeks….I….uh…I'm not sure."

He notices the look of hesitation and indecision on her face.

"That's fine Kens…we don't have to do anything else…." He sits up and runs his hands up her back, causing her to shiver, and fists his hands in her hair tugging her in for another kiss.

"No….. please….. just let me finish." She speaks these words against his lips.

She pulls back just far enough so that she can look him in the eyes when she tells him "I'm not sure of much in this crazy world Deeks, but I am positive that I'm not falling in love with you." She sees the hurt flash through his eyes and across his face before he looks away trying to compose himself.

She uses a finger to turn his chin back towards her and she places a soft gentle kiss on his lips and presses kisses along his stubble covered jaw line. Oh how she loves that stubble. Kensi watches as several emotions glide across his face, she leans in to kiss him again but he turns his head. He places both hands at her hips and lifts her off of him setting her gently on the bed, and slides over to sit on the edge of the bed.

He looks so damn sexy sitting on the side of the bed with his elbows resting on his knees, in just his jeans and his hair tousled/styled by her fingers. He ruffles the hair on the back of his head before leaning forward placing his head in his hands. She is so distracted by admiring him that she almost misses him saying "I can't do this Kens…"

She almost misses it….but doesn't. It feels like her heart has simultaneously stopped beating and shattered into a million pieces. "Wha…What do you mean you can't do this?" She stutters as she climbs onto her knees behind him. She feels the prickle of unshed tears forming in her eyes. He can't be doing this….He can't. He just said he was falling in love with her…then it suddenly becomes clear to her. She knows what the problem is. She leans over him wrapping her arms around him and places gentle kisses on his neck and shoulders.

"Please stop…I can't do this. You mean more to me than a one night stand….and I want more than just…. What would undoubtedly be… one night filled with amazing sex. I can't go in to this knowing that you don't feel the same way."

She continues peppering his neck and shoulders with barely there kisses as she builds up her courage. "I said….. to let me finish….I'm not good at this communicating thing especially when it involves feelings…so be patient and give me a minute." She takes a deep breath before plunging headfirst into her confession. "I'm positive I'm not falling in love with you…..because I'm already IN love with you Marty."

She hears the small gasp as what she has just said sinks in. He turns to face her as he asks "You're…uh…wha?" She sees the look of disbelief on his face.

"I love you…Deeks."

There it was…that cocky smirk of his. Said cocky smirk remains firmly in place as he pushes her back on the bed "Say it again….and again….and again." He punctuates his statement with kisses scattered across her chest and up her neck, and finally takes her lips with a passionate kiss.

He leans back only when air becomes a necessity, leaving her almost panting when she says. "So…..about this night full of amazing sex…"

She doesn't get to finish her statement.


	6. Meeting Dad

**Awhile ago I had a request to write a drabble for Deeks meeting Kensi's dad with him being still alive. Well me being me couldn't really do that, because simply I believe that the loss of her dad is part of who she is and what makes Kensi….Kensi. So I guess this is my take on Deeks meeting Kensi's dad.**

Kensi had been distracted and out of sorts all day long. Thankfully it had been a slow day and they hadn't caught a case. She had tried going to the gym and taking out her frusterations on the punching bag but had only succeeded in wearing herself out and wasting about 45 minutes thinking about the one thing she was trying to forget.

Even her beloved firing range didn't help make her feel better, because when she automatically went to throw her knife down range it brought back even more memories of the one man she was trying to desperately not to think about today.

Today was the anniversary of her father's death and she felt hollow, a dull ache that she couldn't extinguish.

Deeks noticed his partner's peculiar behavior, and unbeknownst to her…he knew the reason. He prayed that they didn't catch a late day case, not because he didn't believe that she would be able to pull it together and have his back. No, of that he had no doubt. He was hoping to have some time to spend with her tonight, if nothing else to just be there for her in whatever way she needed him.

Right now she was sitting at her desk pretending to do paperwork, and he was sitting at his desk trying not to make it obvious that he was staring at her. He cleared his throat. "Uh…Kens? You ok? You've been staring at that same page for the last 30 minutes."

She snapped back to reality. She had actually been lost in a flood of memories from the happy times spent camping, hiking, tracking, and thinking about everything else her dad had taught her. Blinking back the moisture in her eyes she shakily answered "Yeah….I'm fine." With that she stood and walked off.

If Deeks hadn't been watching his partner's hasty retreat from the bull pen he wouldn't have noticed her swiping tears away from her eyes. He gave her about 5 minutes before he stood from his desk and followed her out without a word. He figured the older agents wouldn't need an explanation and knew he was right when he caught their knowing glances.

Callen asked "You got this? If not I can.."

Deeks cut him off "I got this. Is it ok if we leave early?"

"Yeah….we'll clear it with Hetty. I'm sure there will be no problem."

Deeks knew where she was. He hesitantly walked up to the door of Nate's seldom occupied office and knocked gently before cracking the door. He saw her then sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms folded around them.

She looked up at him before resting her forehead back on her knees. He had seen the tears streaming down her face and she didn't even bother to try and wipe them away. To him that meant that she finally trusted him enough to let him see her at her weakest and to be there for her.

He walked over next to her and sat down right next to her without a word mirroring her position. They sat there in silence for a few minutes; the only sound in the room was her occasional sniffle. He gently shoulder bumped her and when she glanced up at him, he smiled at her and held his arms open hoping that she would take him up on his offer.

Kensi leaned into his open arms. He wrapped her up tightly and she rested her cheek on his shoulder before she let go of the sobs she had been holding in all day. He just held her and rocked slowly. She's pretty sure she felt him kiss the top of her head in between whispering shhhhhhh and I've got you. She knew it was true…..he had her.

In that moment with his strong arms wrapped around her and his utterly delicious scent enveloping her, she felt truly safe. She's not sure when her shaggy haired partner had wormed his way in and become her safe place, but he had.

Kensi pulled back and looked at him. "Thanks Deeks." Was all she said as she set about wiping her face and fixing her rumpled hair.

"Anytime Princess." He replied sincerely as he was standing. "Callen said he was clearing it with Hetty. We can leave early if you want."

He turned towards her and grinned when she asks, "Do you….uh did you have any plans for tonight?"

"You asking me on a date Fern?" He reaches his hands down to help her up.

She cocks her head to the side and surprises him with her answer as she walks out the door. "Maybe."

Stunned it takes him a minute "So that's….definitely ….not a no." he quips as he jogs down the hall after her.

"Definitely not a no" She confirms as she starts down the steps to her desk.

"So are we good?" Deeks asks Callen as he steps to his desk to pack up his things.

"You're good to go." Both Sam and Callen answer him in sync. As they swing their bags over their shoulders and start to walk out. "We're going out for a drink if you two would care to join us." Sam adds

"No!" Kensi answers quickly and a little too emphatically. "I mean….I ummm…I have plans."

Deeks catches her eye as he says "Not tonight guys….but thanks for asking anyway…..I have a date." He winks at Kensi when the last part comes out of his mouth.

"All right, we'll catch you two on Monday." Is all they hear from a retreating Callen.

As Kensi finishes loading her laptop in her bag she feels Deeks slide up next to her. "So about these plans you have tonight….do they include a hot date with yours truly?"

"Maybe…."

"Which means?"

"definitely….not no."

"Geeez Kens….really….why can't you just say yes?"

She rolls her eyes and grins at him as she tosses him the keys to her SRX.

"Really? I get to drive too?" Deeks asks excitedly "I must have done something really right today. Where to my lady?"

Kensi tosses her bag into the back seat next to Deeks' bag and slowly sits in the front seat. She turns to Deeks and quietly asks. "Can you do me a favor before dinner?"

He becomes serious, "Anything."

"I was….well…I was thinking or hoping anyway that you would…..maybe…..take me to the cemetery before we eat. Then afterwards we could go pick up Monty and go to one of those food trucks by the beach and eat something there." Kensi is looking down at the floorboard and fidgeting with her hands as she asks.

This is all new to Deeks, he's not used to the Kensi that isn't always confident about absolutely everything. He reaches out and turns her head to face him. "Hey…I couldn't think of any way I'd rather spend my evening." He says smiling at her.

Kensi gives him directions and leans back in the seat closing her eyes. Deeks keeps strangely silent, which is so odd for him that Kensi can't help but glance over at him. She catches him looking at her out of the corner of his eye, grins and closes her eyes again. For the first time in forever she doesn't feel totally alone in this. She knows her partner/best friend will be there for her no matter what she needs.

Deeks takes the time during the ride to the cemetery to think. He is honored that Kensi trusts him enough to let him be a part of this, and a few years ago could have never imagined that he would ever be at this point with her. He smiles to himself knowing that there is nowhere else he would rather be than by her side through anything and everything.

Once they arrive at the cemetery they both exit the vehicle and Deeks catches Kensi's eye. "I'm going to give you some time, and space, but I'll be right here if you need me."

She smiles sadly. "Thanks, I shouldn't be too long."

"Take as long as you need. I'll be right here."

Kensi walks up a few rows and sits down with her legs crossed, in front of a headstone labeled BLYE. She nervously starts plucking at the weeds and grass around the stone as she talks to her dad. She does this every year, and tells him the important things that have happened in her life. This year she feels it's time that she introduce the most important person in her life…to well the most important person that had ever been in her life before. She wipes away the fresh tears and calls out "Deeks…c'mere a minute please."

"On my way!" He calls out as he moves away from the SRX that he had been leaning against and starts jogging towards Kensi. "Are you ok?" he asks worriedly.

"I'm good….great actually….better than I have been in a long time." She reaches her hands up for Deeks to help pull her up from the ground.

"I know it sounds kinda silly…..but I just wanted to introduce you to my dad. So dad…..this is…my partner…..and my best friend in the whole wide world. His name is Marty Deeks, and short of you….there is nobody in the world that I have ever trusted more. He's pretty special dad, he's helped me through more than he knows."

"Oh…uh…wow." Deeks says nervously as he ruffles the hair at the back of his head. "I wasn't uh…really prepared for this…but here goes. It is an honor to meet you sir. I want you to know that…your daughter….she's pretty special too, though I know you already knew that. What I mean to say…is that she is…well she's everything, and you'd be so proud of her. I'm doing my very best to take care of her, although she's pretty bad ass and doesn't really need to be taken care of…..and well I'd do anything for her."

Kensi is floored by his words, and a fresh wave of tears overtakes her.

Deeks pulls her in for a hug and whispers in her hair "I meant every word of it princess."

Kensi looks up at him and mumbles "I know."

Her stomach grumbles and she turns around snagging Deeks' hand and walks back towards the car. "Now…I'm hungry. So lets go get your shaggy mutt and find something to eat."

They collect Monty and head to the beach where they grab some fish tacos and have a seat on the sand to eat.

Kensi has finished her third taco and starts feeding some of her fourth to Monty.

"Oh…Kens….don't do that! Monty has a very delicate digestive system, and well…..I'll have to deal with that all weekend."

She giggles as the dog nuzzles her hand and she lets him wolf down the rest before he rolls over for a tummy rub. She scratches his belly and Monty looks at her lovingly.

"You just made a friend for life Fern, you fed him….and scratched his belly."

Monty sits up and licks Kensi's face before nosing around for his ball. The dog returns with the ball and they both sit in silence for awhile as they take turns tossing the ball into the surf for Monty.

"Surf's supposed to be really good tomorrow morning…wouldn't want to come with me would you? I mean I know you despise getting up early, but you'd get to see me in a wet suit….and watch my awesome self out on the waves."

"Sure….I'll come. On one condition…" With that she leans in and places a gentle kiss on his lips.

Deeks is caught totally off guard by this and it takes him a second to respond. By the time he starts kissing her back she is pulling away.

Deeks stutters "Uh…Wow….wha….what was that for?"

Kensi smiles shyly. "For being you, and being there for me today and always…..and for what you said to my dad…so I guess it was for….everything."

It's Deeks' turn to grin as he pulls Kensi closer and kisses her properly this time. When oxygen becomes a necessity he leans his forehead against hers and asks cheekily "So about this one condition….."


	7. Conflicted

Never had Kensi Blye been so confused and conflicted. She had never before allowed herself to become so clouded by confusion and emotion. After their talk involving raccoons and third hearts Kensi had tried to be patient and give Deeks his space. She had tried valiantly to tamp down her feelings and return things to how they had been before. Before she had realized that her partner had become the single most important person in her world. The one she loved. The one she needed.

Gone were the days of carpooling to work, grabbing dinner after work, and movie nights. In their place lonely, boring, quiet drives to and from work and very lonely evenings spent staring at the television and her phone and glancing at the door wishing that her shaggy haired partner would either call, text, or knock on the door…. just once so that they could talk, or not talk…just be together away from work.

All of the silence allowed her altogether too much time to think and to remember. Boy did she ever remember, it seems like that one night they had spent together was on a continuous loop in her brain. Surely she didn't imagine him telling her that he was falling in love with her….What on earth had happened to change that?

The ridiculous thing was that she had never found the guts to tell him that she was past falling in love with him, simply because she was already head over heels irrevocably in love with him. She wants him to know that she loves him, scratch that, has loved him in some way shape or form for a very long time. Deeks was right….her communication skills really do suck.

If he would ever, just give her a chance to rectify that. They were all business at work, and there was no them away from work anymore. It was slowly and painfully driving her crazy.

Tonight it's raining, and it's not a gentle sprinkle. No this is rain coming in torrents from an angry grey sky. Thunder had been rumbling for about thirty minutes before it really starts to rain in earnest, and the lighting flashes illuminating the sky outside Kensi's apartment. The weather really matches her mood, she has been in a funk. A funk that is entirely due to the lack of Marty Deeks in her life.

She felt the beginnings of this mood it in that cold lonely bunk in Afghanistan when all she had were pictures and memories to make her smile. There was always the thought in the back of her mind that once she returned home things would be better.

While she lay on that cold hard floor in the cave, she thought of him. While they were beating her thoughts of him were the only thing that got her through. She spared little thought to the man laying next to her on that floor. She obviously wanted Jack to live, and for them both to get out of that cave as unscathed as possible, but it was not his face that flashed in front of her eyes. It was Marty Deeks. It was then that she realized that anything that she may have once felt for her ex-fiancé paled in comparison to what she felt for her partner.

She has to tell him, and she has to tell him tonight. She can no longer deal with this hollow feeling in her chest and the longing in her heart. She throws on a sweatshirt over her tank top, grabs her keys, and sprints out the door.

Kensi finds herself standing in front of her partner's apartment…..in the pouring rain…..staring at the door…. Because she's…scared… no terrified absolutely terrified to face her partner. Her heart is beating violently in her chest and she feels like she can't breathe. She knows she looks like an absolute mess, but she hasn't yet decided if she's actually going to finally knock on his door. She's never imagined that she would have to be the one to make this move. Deeks was always the one that did the pushing, he was always the one that pressed her to let him in.

She gulps in her next breath because she realizes that up to this point, she has really made little to no effort in this partnership/relationship. Hot fresh tears mingle in with the cold rain streaming down her face, she's afraid that maybe just maybe Deeks has become tired of being the only one working so hard.

From her pocket she hears the muffled beep of a text message. She fumbles with ice cold hands, that are shaking as much out of fear as they are from the cold wetness, to get the phone out of her pocket.

*_Doors unlocked. U coming in? ~D*_

Kensi glances back and forth between her phone and his apartment. She sees no movement. Her feet seem almost rooted to the spot, she realizes she's too scared to move. What if she puts herself out there, and it's already too late? She's almost hyperventilating at this point. When her phone beeps again startling her from her thoughts, she almost drops it into the puddle she hadn't even realized she was standing in.

_*Seriously Kens. U coming in? Or R U going to stand out there in the rain stalking me all night? ~D* _

_*Wasn't sure if I was welcome.*_

What seemed like forever, in reality was only a few seconds, in which she contemplates turning around and getting in her car and running away from this, pretending like it never happened….like she has anything and everything else that has involved her feelings for Deeks…..life would be easier if she didn't have to face this…She glances back at the SRX seriously considering making a hasty retreat.

His reply was short, sweet, and to the point.

_*U R always welcome*_

As she finishes reading the message she looks up to see that Deeks has already opened his door and is studying her with a concerned, or is it angry expression on his face.

"Ok….so I take it you'd rather stand in the rain than be in here with me." He gestures into his apartment, "If that's the case…..what exactly are you doing here Kens?"

That propels her feet forward. She almost runs toward him.

"No…no…it's not that..I….I just….just don't know." She gasps

He looks at her then, really looks and can see the confusion clouding her eyes and the tears that are streaming down her face mixed in with the raindrops.

"I just don't know Deeks."

He wraps an arm around her shoulder and guides her through the front door. When she looks up at him he makes the mistake of making eye contact. He can tell that she needs reassurance, but he's still not sure that he is in a place where he's capable of offering her that.

Despite all of his fears he looks at her once more, cups her face, wipes the tears from her eyes, and places a soft gentle kiss on her lips before he pulls her in for a hug. He feels how cold she is when she relaxes into his embrace and shivers.

"How long have you been out there Kens?"

"Not sure, really….awhile." her teeth chatter

"Why don't you go take a hot shower and find you something dry to put on…..I'll be here when you get done….and then we'll talk. We'll figure this out"

"We always do." They spoke simultaneously

She's met with a fresh wave of memories as she walks into Deeks' bedroom. His scent envelopes her, it's a scent that's hard to describe. Part ocean, part fresh air, and just Deeks. Memories of that one amazing night they had shared flash through her head.

"_What are you doing to me Deeks?" She asks timidly as she snakes her hand up into his 'styled by pillow' golden locks and pulls him into another kiss. While it's certainly not the first kiss they've shared tonight, her brain short circuits temporarily as she feels his lips ghosting across hers as he replies. "Falling in love with you." _

_He deepens the kiss that she had initiated pouring every ounce of bottled up emotion into it. His proclamation doesn't surprise Kensi as much as the fact that she's not scared shitless by it. No, the fact that his words hadn't sent her in to full fledged panic mode is what surprises her the most. While she processes what he has just told her she makes short work of the buttons on his black dress shirt. _

_She groans in frustration as her wandering hands are greeted by his t-shirt rather than warm skin. He chuckles slightly as he pulls back to slide his button up shirt off and pulls his t-shirt over his head. Kensi moans in appreciation as her fingers ghost over the skin on his taught toned abs and he sighs in response she rakes her fingers up his back and over his shoulders allowing her hands to come to rest on his biceps._

A knock on the door startles her rudely out of her memories.

As the door inches open to reveal his partner sitting on his bed, Deeks is assaulted with the same memories that had caught Kensi off guard just moments ago. He had almost forgotten how much he liked seeing his partner in his bed. Though he much preferred her to be naked, and whimpering his name… he mentally chides himself for allowing his thoughts to stray in that direction.

She sniffled "I…I uh….. didn't know where anything was. So…uh….. I sat down for a minute"

He goes about searching through his drawers and hands her a t shirt and some sweat pants before he opens the bathroom door for her. "Towels are in the closet right there, and everything else you'll need is in the shower already."

He senses her hesitation. "Kens…take a shower, get warm….Monty and I will be right out there on the sofa waiting for you when you get done." He reaches his hand out to her to help her up from the bed.

Before placing her hand in his she looks into his eyes and cocks her head to the side. "Ok."

While Kensi is in the shower Deeks busies himself by making a fresh pot of coffee. He has just finished making Kensi's cup just how she likes it and plopped down on the sofa when he hears his bedroom door creak.

He looks up to see Kensi dressed in one of his grey hoodies and a pair of sweatpants that are obviously way too big for her. She is rubbing the ends of her hair with the towel. He doesn't think that he has ever seen her look more beautiful.

"I hope you don't mind….I was cold and found the hoodie laying on the bed…and..it's warm." She pulls it up to her nose and sniffs it. "And smells…like you."

He chuckles "I always knew you loved my scent."

"yeah."

"I…I made you some coffee." He gestures to the cup sitting on the table. "It's not Starbucks, but it's warm."

"Yeah, no, …thanks….your coffee is better than theirs anyway." She makes no move to come any closer

"Kens….are you uh…gonna sit down or do we have to have this conversation across the room? I don't bite…."

She walks hesitantly across the room and sits at the far end of the sofa.

He sips his coffee and waits. She had come to him, he was going to let her do this, whatever this was, at her own pace.

Kensi leans over and picks up her coffee, but doesn't drink any. "Sooo" she draws the word out, hoping that Deeks will take the bait and start the conversation she so desperately wants to have, but at the same time is terrified to embark upon.

Deeks sips his coffee again, and raises an eyebrow. "So?" he questions

"I'm scared Deeks…no I'm terrified."

"of?"

Kensi realizes then that he's not going to make this easy, or help her out in any way. "Ugggg" she huffs, and finally takes a drink of her coffee.

"Ok here goes" She says more to herself than to him.

"You…you don't get to do this to me Deeks."

"Wha…wha?" Deeks is perplexed by this statement. "What….exactly is it that I am not allowed to do…. to you?"

She sighs then….and looks up into his eyes. "You don't get to make me fall in love with you and then leave me…..like the rest of them. You spend almost four years….four years…. fighting for me to open up to you….I do, then all hell breaks loose, and….and you run away from me, like all the rest of them have…but I'm not going to let you, because you don't get to do that to me….you don't get to make me love you, and leave." She's nearly out of breath by this point and can see that Deeks is shocked. "I'm not sure….I'm just not sure I can take it…if you do….leave me that is..so I'm fighting for you….for us."

Deeks notices she looks like she is about to continue, so he scoots closer and invades her space he leans in to her, he sees her swallow and lick her lips. "Here's a newsflash Princess…..I'm…not…..going…..anywhere…you're stuck with me….for the long haul. I needed some time to breathe…you have to admit…we've had a hell of a year. Angelo said some things that had me thinking…and I needed to, reevaluate…"

Kensi makes to interrupt him but he effectively silences her with a quick kiss. "Let me finish….I needed to reevaluate…not you and me, us, or our relationship….but myself. I should have explained better, but I really didn't know how. You've said yourself...my communication skills aren't the best. Some..uh some stuff happened.. in Afghanistan…stuff I'm not really proud of, anyway you know that story, but well the things Angelo said…scared me. I came to the conclusion that I'd do it all over again if that meant that I got to bring you home with me, and then I realized that I had pushed you away. I thought I had lost the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you Kensi."

She basically pounces on him at this point. She straddles his lap and kisses him like she's wanted to for weeks. When air becomes a necessity they separate she leans her forehead against his and looks into his eyes as she says, "I love you too."


	8. Drinks after Work pt1

**This is going to be in two parts. I'm kinda stuck on getting the next part the way I want it so I thought I would go ahead and post the part that I was happy with and keep working on the other. Hopefully it will be posted tonight so you don't have to wait too long.**

**Also I've started working with pallysdeeks on her story I Need You now located in the 'M' section. You should go check it out and leave her some reviews. I've worked with her on the last 2 chapters, and I'm currently working on the rest. I'm posting more drabbles and finding more inspiration since I've started working with her.**

**On another note….I'm open to taking prompts again now that I'm back to writing again. Favorites and follows are nice but reviews make the world go 'round ;)**

To say that the team from OSP had had a really long, really bad day would be an epic understatement. It's not every day you have to rescue two of your colleagues from a homemade submarine; before it either blows something up or gets shot right out of the water by your own government, who you coincidently happen to work for. At the end of the day it had all worked out, and the three agents their liaison, and one DEA agent walked relatively unscathed back into the bullpen.

Kensi was physically and mentally exhausted, but she wasn't about to admit that to anyone. On a normal day her partner would have noticed and ordered her to go home and relax in a hot bubble bath with some rocky road ice cream, but this wasn't a normal day. It seems to Kensi that her partner is much too interested in Talia DelCampo DEA agent, that much to Kensi's annoyance had accompanied them back to the building after the rescue.

Kensi's jealous; she's finally gotten to a point that she will admit that to herself. Now that everyone is out of danger and her mind isn't occupied with thoughts of rescuing Callen and Sam it's allowed to fill once again with thoughts of Deeks and Talia. That has her green with jealousy. Literally, she feels like she wants to vomit.

Kensi is absolutely sure she's not doing a good job containing the little green monster that inhabits her; she had let herself get dragged into a contest for Deeks' attention earlier that morning. She had resorted to flouncing her hair and unbuttoning her shirt accentuating and flaunting her assets, while that floozy had taken off her shirt revealing much more than she was concealing with that white t-shirt. Someone really should educate her that one should not wear black bras when wearing a thin white t-shirt, but judging from the look on her partner's face it most certainly wasn't going to be him.

Talia is much too perky this evening, and its grating on Kensi's last nerve. The woman seems to be unaffected by the day's events, and much too interested in her partner for Kensi's liking. So when Talia suggests a night out to celebrate being alive, Kensi is the last to answer. Truthfully she's wishing upon stars and praying upon anything and everything that is holy that her partner will decline so that they can spend the evening together decompressing in their own unique way. She is disappointed however when everyone including her clueless partner, thinks that it's a great idea. Callen and Sam whip out their phones to invite Michelle and Joelle to join them.

Kensi reluctantly agrees, but insists that she needs to go home to freshen up first. If she's going out, she's going all out and she's at least going to look good….even if she doesn't feel it. Deeks volunteers to drive her home, so she quickly tosses him the keys to her SRX as she follows him out.

The two senior agents both raise their eyebrows at the gesture, but uncharacteristically say nothing. Talia notices their reaction and thinks that they are reacting to Kensi and Deeks leaving together. She can't help but ask. "Is that…uh is that something unusual….for them to leave together?"

Sam chuckles at the ridiculousness of that question, "Nooo they leave together all the time, what's unusual is that Kensi is letting Deeks drive.

"Oh" is all Talia can muster.

The ride home is relatively silent as Kensi leans her head back against the headrest and closes her eyes. She knows Deeks is watching her out of the corner of his eyes and has noticed him open his mouth to say something several times just to huff out a breath and close it again.

"Spit it out Deeks….whatever it is you want to say, but haven't…just spill it already."

"Oh…uh, yeah so today was…" he stutters in response glancing furtively over at Kensi who had turned fully towards him.

"Awful, horrible, the worst day ever, well maybe not ever…. but pretty damn close? What are you going for here Deeks?"

"Uh…awkward?"

"Awkward? Awkward is the best you can come up with to describe this…this train wreck of a day?"

"Well, yeah, no I wasn't really talking about the whole day…..just the parts with you and Talia…and well that part where you hit me when I called you beautiful…which by the way…I still don't understand."

Kensi huffs and as they pull up to her building she mutters, "I just wasn't expecting it….that's all,." and opens her door to walk up to her apartment.

Kensi fumbles with the keys to her door as she feels Deeks close in behind her. Once she slots the key in the lock and pushes the door open she heads for her room. "I'm going to take a shower and change." She notes that he is carrying his go-bag and directs him to the spare bedroom if he needs to change.

"Yeah, Kens?"

"Uh huh."

"If I'm not out by the time you get done, please come look for me because I think I could literally get lost in all this stuff." He jokes while standing at the door.

"Ha ha..Funny jokes Shaggy." She smiles before she shuts her bedroom door.

"Made you smile though, and that's what I was going for sugar bear!" he speaks loud enough that he knows she hears him.

His suspicion is confirmed when he hears and exasperated "Uggggggg" from the other room.

Kensi takes a quick shower, and finds that she feels much better and quite refreshed. She takes very little time in picking out the sexiest black bra and panty set she owns and putting it on. She lathers on some scented lotion and then sprays on body spray in the same scent. She grabs out the perfect little black dress from the back of her closet and removes the price tag. Tonight she's going to remind Deeks exactly what it is that he's been missing.

Deeks pulls a black long sleeved shirt out of his go-bag and buttons it up over top of his black t-shirt and tucks it into a clean pair of blue jeans. He runs his hands through his hair as he steps out into Kensi's living room and surveys his surroundings.

Oddly enough he notices that she has cleaned up some. The clutter that was present in the living room has migrated to her spare room, and it looks like she has dusted and….."Oh my God…Kensi Blye has vacuumed her floor…with a real vacuum." He is saying to himself when he hears her door close behind her.

Deeks turns to look at his partner and all rational thought ceases. "You…you…. uh….wow…you look….wow." He stammers as he openly stares at her.

She's wearing her hear down and wavy just like he loves it with very little make up, but she doesn't need make up to look stunning. He sees her smooth her hands over the fabric of the little black dress that she was obviously saving for a special occasion. Well admittedly he doesn't know that for sure, but he sure as hell has never seen her wear it. It isn't tight, but it is pretty short. It flows around her and accentuates all of her curves and really showcases those long legs that just will not quit. She's also wearing some crazy sexy black stilettos that make those luscious legs look even longer. As she spins around he peruses her lovely legs from toe up to the hem of that very short dress, had he mentioned that it was very short. It made him want to run his hands up her legs from her ankles up her toned muscular calves, up her decadent thighs and around to firmly grasp her…..

His fantasy is interrupted by her clearing her throat and asking, "Can you zip me up?" She asks coyly as she smiles over her shoulder. She knows the effect that she's having on him; he's making it painfully obvious with the stammering and staring.

He steps hesitantly towards her. The closer he gets she can almost feel the electricity of the attraction sizzling between them. He steps up right behind her, and ever so slowly inches the zipper up. "I had this scenario in mind when I bought this dress, but in reverse, never thought you'd be zipping it up instead of unzipping it." She says playfully. She's trying to be casual about this but her body is screaming at her, her pulse is racing and her breathing is becoming rapid.

He almost growls out "Trust me….that can be arranged; and with you looking like you do, and flirting like you are we may not make it out for drinks tonight."

He finishes gently sliding the zipper up and gently turns her around in his arms. "Kens…"

She runs her hands up the front of his shirt around to his neck and up into his hair as she pulls him in for a kiss that starts out gently but quickly turns passion filled. She feels his hands ghosting down her back and around her sides to rest on her hips before he pulls her in so that she is pressed tightly up against him. "mmmm" She breaks the kiss and leans back to look him in the eye. "Yes?"

Deeks finds himself unable to string together a coherent thought after that mind blowing kiss, much less a sentence. She tastes like strawberry lip gloss and Kensi. She feels…well she feels perfect. He's quickly forgetting all the reasons that he once had for putting their thing on hold. He does however remember perfectly well how happy she makes him and how good he feels when he is with her.

"We should probably go; we don't want to be late." Kensi mumbles after she misinterprets the confusion she sees flash through his eyes.

"Yeah, no…we definitely don't want to be late."


	9. Drinks after Work pt2

**I fully intend on adding at least one more part to complete this, not really sure though…it may be listed under 'M' as a one shot…depends on how detailed I want to get on their activities after they leave the bar. **

**I had posted this last night but got an amazing suggestion from Bamie02 to include Talia's comments and the team's reactions. I think it made this better. So thanks **

"Deeks….I…uh really don't care if we're late..."

He doesn't let her finish before pressing his lips back to hers and tangling his fingers in her hair guiding her with his body to the nearest wall and pressing her firmly against it. When air becomes a necessity he reluctantly pulls away before peppering her jaw with kisses and playfully nipping at her earlobe. He turns her knees to jelly and she lets out a soft moan when he latches on to the delicate skin above her pulse point. He bites playfully before soothing the sting with his tongue. He gently pushes his knee between her thighs.

BEEP bzzzz BEEP bzzzzz BEEP bzzzzz

She groans as she feels his phone going off in his pocket against her leg.

Reluctantly he pulls away and thinks to himself that he has never seen his partner look quite this sexy before. Her lips are swollen from his kisses, her hair is slightly mussed from his hands, and her neck is slightly red from his stubble.

Kensi is breathless, she knows her pulse is racing, and she's pretty damn glad that Deeks is still pressed against her holding her up because her knees are weak.

He fishes his phone out of his pocket. "Uhhh Eric says he's just checking on us, making sure that everything was ok…..and that we are still coming."

She huffs and blows clearly irritated that they had been interrupted and smoothes her hands down her dress. "Yeah…I guess….just tell them I took too long in the shower and we're on the way now."

As Deeks opens the door to their favorite bar, she spots Granger, Sam, Michelle, Eric, Nell, Callen, some woman who must be Joelle, and Talia sitting at their regular table. He notices that the place is particularly busy tonight and several guys are ogling Kensi as they walk past. He unconsciously wraps his arm around her waist possessively as he whispers "What is Granger doing here?"

Normally Kensi would pull away and sock him in the shoulder for his display of protection; instead she just looks up at him, shrugs, and allows him to pull her closer. He leans his head in to hers, Oh God she smells good. He inhales her scent deeply and whispers into her hair "You are beautiful."

"Hmmm that's the second time you've said that to me today….thank you."

Deeks smirks "You're not going to hit me again are you?"

As they approach the table Deeks becomes hesitant, and Kensi can tell that he's not sure what to do about his arm being wrapped so tightly around her. She's not sure if he's worried about the display of affection in front of the team, or if he's worried about Talia. She glances up at his face and reaches around with her hand to grab his and hold it in place.

He's pleasantly surprised that Kensi isn't pulling away from him and in fact is holding him closer as they approach the team. If any of the members of the team are surprised none of them say anything about the closeness of the partners and carry on with their drinks.

As Kensi and Deeks take their seats at the table and order their drinks Sam breaks the silence, "Awww look G, they match, how come we never match when we go out," he mocks.

Michelle quickly swats him on the arm and sternly tells him "Hush, Sam Hanna, you just hush already…..they look good together."

"Wait…you two are…together…together?" questions Talia.

Kensi and Deeks just glance at each other. When she receives no answer Talia appears flustered and looks straight at Granger and continues "Surely that has to be against about a million different regulations."

"Not necessarily," answers Granger "Technically there are….loopholes."

Kensi about chokes on her beer, but recovers quickly.

"Besides….we don't ask, and they don't tell…._officially_ we know nothing," Inserts Callen, and the rest of them nod in agreement.

Wow, was that just the assistant director of NCIS and their team leader giving them permission? At the same freaking time? Kensi reaches over and takes Deeks' hand. He's a million miles away, trying to digest the whole conversation.

"Soooo," Nell gushes "Are you two….together, together?"

Deeks snaps out of his thoughts and first looks at Kensi who squeezes his hand and makes an almost invisible nod of her head, and then at Granger who just raises one eyebrow and stares back. "Well…uh," he clears his throat and ruffles his free hand nervously through his hair "I'm sure that question is in clear direct violation of...the don't ask don't tell regulation that Callen just outlined, but we're…uh."

Kensi interrupts, "Working on it….We're working on it."

"Ha!" exclaims Eric a little too loudly "You _all _owe me money! You can start by paying for my drinks tonight, and we'll go from there."

Kensi stifles a groan as she stands from her chair. "Dance with me Deeks."

"Bossy much?" he questions as he stands and wraps his arm around her once again.

"You wouldn't have me any other way." She says as she winks at him on the way to the dance floor.

After Kensi and Deeks walk off a clearly flustered Talia looks at everyone around the table and says "You _all _know about this and nobody seems to have a problem with it."

"Nope" answers Sam as he shakes his head. "They deserve to be happy, and they make each other better….as long as it doesn't interfere with me….it's none of my business and I don't really guess it's any of yours either."

Talia Huffs, "Really? Really? Surely you all know this is a really bad idea."

"Bad idea or not….it's their decision to make. I have personally seen those two go through hell and back again, in this last year alone, and they're better together. If anyone deserves to be happy it's those two, and if it presents a problem in the future we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. They're damn good partners and they work really well together….I'm not gonna mess with a good thing, and I strongly advise you to stay out of it. Matter of fact, thank you very much for your assistance today but I think it's about time for you to leave." Callen replies sternly.

Talia places her hands on the table and pushes up quickly almost knocking her chair over in the process. "Surely you Assistant Director Granger can see the problem here and will be handling this, if not I'm sure your director would be interested in knowing what you condone and the way you handle things in this office. It can't look good with the operations manager in Washington D.C. for God knows what.."

Granger interrupts her clearing his throat. "Agent DelCampo I strongly advise you stop speaking. I believe that Agent Callen asked you nicely to leave. What I condone or don't is none of your business as you don't work for me, and never will. If I hear of you meddling with my agents in any way you will have a hard time finding a job with any federal agency in the future. Feel free to contact my director…his name is Director Vance…Do you need the number?"

"No that won't be necessary." Talia snaps as she turns on her heel and walks out.

When they find an opening on the floor and start to dance the song clicks over to a soft country ballad obviously made for slow dancing. She goes willingly into his arms when he gently tugs on her hands, and places them around his neck. She plays with the curls at the back of his head as she looks at him.

"So, yeah….that went way better than I expected."

"What? What did you expect?"

"I figured when Granger found out… we were going to have to choose..you know…between being together and working together… I just want you to know, I was fully prepared to choose you." She says into his neck as she shuggles her head on his shoulder.

He stammers overcome by emotion "Kens, I…I want you to know how much that truly means to me. I have never….ever…. been someone's first choice, their top priority…and well...uh…I never thought I'd see the day where you would choose me….us…over the job."

As the song ends their fingers intertwine and Deeks leads her off the floor back to the table. He pulls out her chair and motions for her to sit before sitting down next to her and placing his arm over the back of her chair.

"So where did Talia go?" Kensi feigns interest as she takes a sip of her beer.

Callen snorts before he replies "After you two left she made a few snide remarks, and we politely asked her to leave."

"Yeah G, I was polite….but you…you and Granger not so much. When you two finished with her she looked like you had just kicked her puppy."

The whole team shares a few more laughs and another round before Granger pushes back from the table and speaks "It's time for me to leave, thank you all for including me, before I leave I need to have a word with you Blye."

"Yes sir." She says as she stands and follows him closely to the door.

They step outside into the cool night air and she takes a deep breath preparing for the worst.

"So I know that we didn't get off on the right foot; and I haven't really done much to make you like me since then, but on a personal level…I knew your dad pretty well."

At the mention of her father she sucks in a quick breath.

"Anyway," he continues "I want you to know that he would be proud of you and from what I know of Detective Deeks he would approve."

Kensi blows out her breath and a single tear falls down her face as she looks at Granger. "Thanks."

Deeks meets her at the door. "I hope you don't mind, but…I told them that we were leaving too. I really, really want to take you home."


	10. Love Story

**This is the story that started it all. This is the first piece of fanfiction that I ever wrote. It was literally awful, trust me, and the positive reviews I got on it inspired me to continue writing and I feel like I have become a better writer for it. The story was so awful that I took it down awhile ago, but I still liked the idea of this part….so I reworked it…reworded it some….and hope I made it better. This was my take on the ending of 5x02 and the love story scene, I feel there should have been just a few more minutes to the episode. So here it is….**

"It's a love story" Deeks mumbles as he drifts off to sleep.

"What?" asks a very shocked Kensi as she lay her head down next to his. Kensi lays there for several minutes silently, just watching him sleep. After everything that he has been through recently she can't help but be thrilled that he's still alive and here with her, she has to fight the urge to reach out and touch him to make sure he isn't a figment of her over active imagination. After about thirty minutes the need to touch him becomes so overwhelming that she feels a constricting tightness in her chest and it feels hard to breathe, she finally gives in to temptation and runs her hand gently down his stubble covered cheek. He looks like he needs the sleep so she decides to leave and let him get some rest,she's just starting to get up off of the sofa when her movement awakens Deeks.

"Kens….please don't go, just please don't leave me." He suddenly jolts straight up on the sofa and looks panicked.

The look of stark panic on his face, and the pleading tone in his voice break her. She has never seen her self-assured, cocky, and sometimes annoying partner this way before. Trying to brush it off with a casualness she certainly doesn't feel she says, "Ok then sofa hog you're gonna have to move over a bit cause I'm not gonna sit here all uncomfortable and while you get your beauty sleep all night long."

Deeks rearranges himself on the sofa and makes room for her in front of him. She lays down next to him so that her back is against his warm, solid chest; the rhythmic movements of his breathing are starting to lull her to sleep when he drapes his arm casually around her stomach and pulls her even tighter against him, "mmmmmmmm thanks for not leaving me" Deeks mumbles sleepily.

"Why…why… is it so important to you that I stay?...not that I'm complaining." Kensi is experiencing the full gamut of tumultuous emotions. She is so grateful that he still wants her around, for the past few weeks of his self imposed exile she has been feeling so guilty about the way she had behaved during the whole Siderov operation. She had figured after she left him tied to that chair in the auto body shop that he would never want to see her again. "You should probably be kicking me out of your house, not asking me to stay." She whispers tearfully.

"Kens…Kens…..hello…...earth to Kensi."

"Oh..yeah, no…. um I'm sorry I kinda drifted off there."

"I would never kick you out of my house…"

"Oh did I say that out loud? I didn't mean to."

"And the reason I want you to stay is….well I truly meant what I said the other day when I told you that you were the place that I went to, you uh… made the pain go away. Kens I haven't been able to sleep…like at all since this whole thing happened, and I swear I have tried everything….and I mean literally everything. Just hearing your voice earlier helped me sleep for awhile. I think that with you here with me I might be able to sleep. So please stay. Ok?"

Deeks feels her take in a long shuddering breath, the kind she does when she is either trying her best not to cry or hide the fact that she is already crying. "Hey? Are you crying? No, no don't cry Kens..please"

Kensi sniffles and wipes her tears.."I don't know how you can say that" Kensi starts crying again in earnest, the tears are streaming down her face and she doesn't even bother trying to hide her sniffling any more. "I left you, I left you there tied to that chair….God knows it was the single hardest thing that I have ever had to do, but you trusted me to save you and I had to leave you there. I was so damned scared, no terrified, I was so terrified that I seriously don't remember much of anything that happened until we came back to get you. I mean what if they hadn't waited for Michelle and had decided to shoot you in the head right then and there…that stupid vest wouldn't have done you a damned bit of good then. I looked in your eyes and saw the pain that I caused you when I left, Deeks I still see the pain, the haunted look in your eyes and I will never ever forgive myself for leaving you there and adding to that pain and suffering. Don't even try to tell me you'd have done the same thing because I know that's a lie, you NEVER would have left me there…ever. I tried to think of a way to bring you with me but it…it just wouldn't work and they…they wouldn't let me"

She lets out a strangled sob as she finishes her rant.

Deeks lets her cry in silence for a few minutes before he softly says "Kensi roll over and look at me.." When she makes no move to do so immediately he adds a soft "please"

Reluctantly Kensi rolls over took a deep shuddering breath before burying her face in his chest and continuing "to top it all off you had just kissed me on top of that hill and I ran away like some scared school girl….I well I just didn't know what to say or do. It was the single thing I wanted most in the world and it happened at the worst possible time. I spent the whole ride into town while I was following Michelle trying to digest what had just happened. It's a miracle I didn't wreck, and make things a bigger mess than they already were. Just when I thought I had it figured out they told me that you and Sam were being held by Siderov," she shudders at the mere mention of his name before she continues, "and tortured for information. Deeks I swear to God I have never, and I mean NEVER been so scared. Scared that I would never get to see you, to talk to you again, never get to hear you say 'touché', my god I was scared to death that I would never…ever get another chance at having a real kiss from you. A kiss where I wouldn't run away scared, one where I actually got to kiss you back and enjoy it. I've had such nightmares, nightmares where…well…..I….. I don't even really want to talk about them right now because you're here…with me…. and that's all that matters."

"Whoa….slow down a minute Princess." Deeks sits up and takes off his t-shirt to wipe her tears. Kensi grabs his shirt and pulls it close inhaling the scent that is truly uniquely Deeks. "Give me just a few minutes to process what you just said…cause to me it sounded like you wanted me to do this again." Deeks looks into her eyes as he leans in for a soft gentle kiss.

Kensi sighs and deepens the kiss some then retreats slowly kissing the corners of his mouth. "yeah…I wanted that…I really wanted that…and wanted to do this" Kensi presses her lips to his for another kiss, the first real kiss she has ever initiated and it…all feels so right. "mmmmm"

Deeks sweetly wipes the remaining tears from her face and pulls her head to his chest. "Shhhhh, rest now"

They drift off to sleep while wrapped in each other's arms.


	11. Frozen Lake post ep

**Ok…so I'm a sap and couldn't stand the fact that they didn't get a chance to say goodbye. So I wrote my own. Hope you all like it. This was part of a multi-chap fic that I had posted once before, but I didn't like the fic and didn't feel like it was going anywhere. I still liked the concept of this goodbye at the end of "frozen lake" so here is an extra few minutes to this episode as well.**

Deeks was stunned…He had a lump in his throat, and his heart was located somewhere in the vicinity of his big toe after it sank….after everything they had been through the past few days…Kensi had been reassigned and hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye. To top it all off he had no idea where she was or how long she would be gone. He did however know that they were to be leaving from the airstrip shortly, and he had passed Granger pulling out….it dawned on him. He knew a short cut….he might be able to beat them there and at least say goodbye.

_**On my way to say goodbye….stall em as long as you can Fern *D***_

Deeks got to the airstrip just in time to hear Kensi arguing with Granger. " If you are going to drag me off to who knows where for God knows how long right before the holidays at least let me make a few calls and give some kind of explanation.Some of us have families that are expecting us….not to mention…uh partners who would appreciate and deserve some sort of goodbye…."

"Ok Ms. Blye you have 30minutes to make your phone calls and say your goodbye….however I see that one of those phone calls won't be necessary." He motioned towards Deeks who was standing nearby

"Deeks!" Kensi yelled and ran to him almost knocking him over when she hugged him tight. The tears started streaming down her cheeks. "I didn't think I was going to see you again or get to tell you goodbye…I just…I…..It's not fair."

"I know baby girl…I know…but it's not forever. We'll work this out. I'm not going anywhere. I finally got my girl and I'm not letting her go over some silly work assignment. You make your phone calls quick because I have something to say before you leave." Deeks leaned in for a gentle kiss and wiped her tears away. He very gently held her hand while she made the one phone call she needed to.

"Yes, Mom…..I know it's thanksgiving, No Mom I can't put it off any longer. I'm sitting here looking at the airplane now, and the boss isn't excited that I took time for this. I KNOW Mom….we'll be over when I get back. Yes, Mom I'll send Marty over for Thanksgiving even without me."

Deeks didn't know what surprised him more…the use of his first name, or the fact that he was apparently going to Kensi's Mom's house for thanksgiving. He gave Kensi a puzzled look.

"I mean I'll send him over if he doesn't have any other plans. Yes, Mom I know….look I really do need to go. Time's running short and I have another goodbye I need to say. I love you too Mom."

Kensi hung up the phone, and glanced at Deeks. "I'm sorry, you really don't have to go if you don't want to…but I may have mentioned that I was going to ask you….before this whole thing went down."

Deeks grinned at her "I don't have any plans, and what better way to be closer to you than to spend the day with your family…."

Kensi could see all the hurt and pain in his eyes, and knew that it was reflected in hers. The tears started to stream down her face again. "Just don't leave me….please don't leave…promise me you'll wait."

Deeks grabbed Kensi and pulled her to him. He looked into her eyes and saw the fear. "I'm not going anywhere Princess, I promise I will be right here waiting for you when you come back. We're going to make this work….I promise. I mean we're Kensi and Deeks…..we can do anything." He leaned in for a sweet kiss trying to show her just how much he was going to miss her.

"5 minutes Blye," barked Granger

Kensi gulped "So we're good?...I mean 'our thing' is good."

"Never been better Fern, now do me a favor and promise me you'll come back to me…and give me another kiss before you leave."

"I promise I'll be back….I'll do everything in my power to come back to you….to 'our thing' just as soon as I can."

Kensi grabbed Deeks and took his lips gently at first and then the kiss progressed from there.

When they needed to part for air he said, "I love you Kensi."

"Deeks…I uh…um…"

"It's ok you don't have to say it back until you're ready, I just wanted…well I needed you to know before you left."

Kensi reached up and wiped a single tear from the corner of Deeks' eye and let her palm run down his stubble covered cheek before reaching around and tangling it in his hair to pull him in for yet another kiss. "I love you too" she whispered against his lips.

"Times up Blye we gotta go."

Kensi broke the kiss "Don't worry Max….I'll be back."

Deeks chuckled/sobbed and gave her one last sweet kiss. "Love you so much princess. Now go catch your plane."


	12. Fern

**This one is really short, it just came to me yesterday after rescuing a kitty that was found in a dumpster. Thanks to Bamie02 for reading it for me and all her input. I'm still thinking about possibly making this a multi-chap story in the near future….possibly. I just need to finish helping pallysdeeks with her story "I Need You Now" located in the 'M' section before I embark on anything multi-chap of my own. I've been helping her with the last two chapters so Go check out her story….It's really really good and only gets better. Trust me!**

Kensi rounds the corner after shooting the last suspect. "Deeks! Deeks!"

Deeks pops his head out of the second dumpster in the alley.

"Seriously Deeks! Another dumpster? I'm really beginning to believe you like them."

He gives her an incredulous look, "Really?...Hey Fern! A little help over here. Ow!"

"Uggggg Shaggy….I'm not touching you, you smell like…..garbage, literally. Matter of fact…We're not that far from work, you can walk back. You're not riding in my vehicle smelling like….that."

"Now come on princess we're a good two miles from anything I would call civilization, and I really don't think I want to be walking around lost in this neighborhood. You wouldn't do that to me. Besides, it's not for me…I uh found something." Deeks holds a little ball of struggling grey fluff up over his head. "Someone must have dumped it in here."

The furball meows and hisses its displeasure at Deeks.

"Awwwwww," Kensi coos, "Give me the sweet little kitty."

"Sweet little nothing….this thing has scratched the crap out of me, and tried to take a bite out of me."

The kitten hisses and spits at Deeks again as he places it in Kensi's outstretched hands.

"Come here sweet baby. What did he do to you? Huh?" Kensi inspects the kitten while Deeks pulls himself out of the trash.

"Wha…what did I do to it? You should be asking it what it did to me!"

"Her, she's a little girl."

"Well _she _is mean! I didn't do anything other than try to get her out of there, and this is the thanks I get." He mutters as he holds his scratched up arms for Kensi to inspect.

She waves him off as she heads back to the SRX.

"I guess we'll make a stop at the pound on the way back to the office, just let me call Eric and let him know what the delay….What?" He stops midsentence as he notices Kensi petting the ball of fur and glaring at him.

"The pound?" Kensi gasps "We will do no such thing."

"Well then, sugar bear….what do you suggest?"

The kitten proceeds to start purring and snuggle in to Kensi's chest. Kensi bats her eyelashes at Deeks.

"Oh, No…No…no no no…I am _not _a cat person, and it _clearly_ doesn't like me either…..That demon thing can NOT come live with me." Deeks says shaking his head vehemently and demonstrating the scratches on his arms.

"Deeeeeks," She draws his name out, "Pleeeeease."

"Kensi….st..st...stop….it's not working, besides I have Monty. The only thing he hates worse than Elmo….is cats…..I can't…I just can't princess."

Kensi huffs her displeasure at Deeks and sidles up next to him, "But I really want to keep her….and I can't even keep a plant alive, I think even the plastic fern you gave me melted…please….you have to help me."

"Fern! Her name is Fern!" Exclaims Deeks.

"Thank you Marty…."

"Oh…no….Fern is not coming to my house, she's going to yours," he interrupts, "but I'll help…if you ok that with the little monster."

"Awww she's not a monster, are you Fern?"

The kitten continues to purr and mews at Kensi, Deeks can't help but laugh at her. He taps the screen of his phone a few times and puts it up to his ear.

"Yeah, Eric…yeah we're good…in a manner of speaking. Kensi found a new friend…..kitten….. and well I had to jump into the dumpster….yes again!...tell Callen and Sam I can hear them laughing…I just wanted to let you know we're headed back to Kensi's to drop the evil little thing off…..….I'm gonna shower quick while she gets little Fern settled in and then we'll be back. Ok, see you then. They're still laughing aren't they? No, Don't you dare pull up the traffic cams….you already did…didn't you? Great! Thanks….thanks for nothing man…. Bye."

"I _need _to see that footage." She says snorting in between laughs.

"You know I find your laugh terrifying. Let's get little Fern home and comfortable so I can wash this stench off of me." He says while sniffing at himself.


	13. Bloody Lip

**I'm sorry to spam everyone with chapters today, but I'm having a rather productive day. This one just wouldn't leave me alone after I saw the preview pictures and heard about Kensi's bloody lip. I have to work the next two days…so you'll likely get a break until Friday because I have a few more ideas bouncing around in this head of mine. I've been reassured by Bamie02 that this is plausible and much better than I really think it is…so we'll go with it.**

He sees the drops of blood falling from her lip before he actually realizes that he's the one that has made her bleed. They had been sparring, she'd suggested it to help blow off some of the tension of the day. They had gone to great lengths to get Sam and Callen off of that submarine. They had literally from sky to sea and everywhere in between, with the added tension of a certain brunette DEA agent added in.

It had all started innocently enough with him jumping and jiving around joking about messing with the jungle cat, and trading fairly innocent blows, but quickly became serious when he mentioned Talia's offer to get some drinks later that evening.

"I uh *punch and dodge* don't think that'd be a really good idea Deeks *kick*," Huffs Kensi.

"Why not Kensalina?" *punch punch kick*

"Because….I uh…don't like her." Kensi explains as if he had just asked the stupidest question ever as she dances a circle around Deeks.

"Jealous?" Asks Deeks with a tilt of his head.

"No!" Kensi answers a little too emphatically. "Now stop babying me, stop taking it easy on me….I can here to spar….so spar."

There were very few words exchanged after that conversation, the sounds of landed punches and kicks echoing in the empty gym.

She had almost forgotten that he had legitimately trained for six months in an MMA gym before they met, he was much better than she remembered.

"Have…have you been…. taking it easy on me…..every time we spar?...Or….am I….just….this out of shape?" Kensi huffs breathlessly.

Deeks backs off and smirks knowingly at her.

She glares at him and wonders how he still has the energy to smirk.

"Princess…Sam and I worked out together….while you were gone." He says bouncing back and forth between his feet planning and preparing for his next attack.

He can still see the moment in his head when everything went wrong. He had just launched his attack and had landed several well placed punches, when something compelled Kensi to turn her head just the slightest bit and his padded fist had collided with her lip causing it to burst open spilling blood down her chin.

He freezes. He realizes that he has physically made Kensi bleed. His mind flashes back to his father hitting his mother and busting her lip open night after night.

"Oh God! What have I done?" he cries out as he starts to turn away from her.

She sees him freeze, and instantly knows where his mind has taken him. It breaks her heart to hear him blame himself and know that he is now comparing himself to that monster that he called a father. She thinks quick as she rounds on him and wraps her leg around his taking him down to the mat. She hears the breath rush out of him as she lands rather unceremoniously on his stomach as all of the fight has left him.

He won't look at her instead choosing to look off to the side.

"Look at me…..Deeks….Look at me!" She demands. "Look at me!"

"This….this," she gestures to her face "is NOT your fault. I got distracted…my phone chirped and I looked in that direction….so this is NOT your fault. This happens when you spar, I'm sure you've had worse. If anyone is to blame it's me."

"No….uh…Ke…Kensi…I can't…um I can't do this anymore….ever again. I can't be the one to hurt you."

The broken look on his face is enough to make her chest hurt worse than her mouth.

"Ok….ok I'm good with that, but I won't have you beating yourself up about this…"

"No apparently the only one I'm good at beating up is you." He interrupts as he tries to push her off.

Eric chooses that inopportune time to walk in to the gym. "Uh…guys…Hetty wants us all upstairs."

She clamps her legs around her waist and grabs his wrist as he rolls her off of him.

"We'll be up in a few minutes Eric." Grumbles Deeks.

Knowing when he has been dismissed Eric makes a rapid exit and runs up the steps.

Deeks redoubles his efforts to get away from Kensi, but she succeeds in getting him pinned underneath her because he's admittedly not fighting her.

"Stop it! You Marty Deeks would never willingly hurt me, I know that….and deep down so do you. I won't have you beating yourself up over a little split lip. I know where you went to in that head of yours, and you are nothing like him. I trust you…and….I….I love you…so please don't push me away."

Deeks rolls them over so he's on top. He gently wipes the blood from her chin before asking "Say it again?"

"I love you."

He leans in and kisses her gently then, tasting the tang of the blood that he had caused. "I love you too, but I'm still never doing this again?"

"Never doing what again? Kissing me?" Kensi pouts.

"Touché" He says as he takes her lips again.


	14. Earth Shattering

**Don't really know where this one came from..other than I've been toying with the idea of Deeks coming home from an assignment and finding Kensi in his bed for awhile now. Those of you who may question my wording at the end, in the deleted scene Deeks says "Falling in love with you" not "I love you." Two totally different things. Still thinking about doing something like this from Deeks' perspective, but I feel like I write a better Kensi than I do Deeks. Anyway I'm going to post this today and go straight to work on some other stuff for pallysdeeks so we can get that next chapter of her story up soon! This one has some good Densi interaction in it.**

Kensi's world had shifted on its axis three weeks, two days, and five hours ago, not that she was counting or anything. They had just finished pulling Sam and Callen from the ocean when Deeks' phone had rang with a call from Lt. Bates informing him that LAPD was calling him back for a long term cover. Other than that he was unable to provide her with any details.

He'd had to leave and go off of the grid shortly after they had safely delivered their teammates to the hospital. He'd left Kensi sitting in the ER waiting room with a quick kiss, and a promise that they would talk when he came back. That had been three weeks, two days, and five hours ago.

Kensi managed fairly well for the first week. She'd received a few basic text messages informing her that he was doing ok and definitely not enjoying himself. Kensi spent most of that week moping around the office trying to make it look like she was doing paperwork, while in reality she was staring at her partner's desk and willing her phone to chirp.

Every time Hetty's phone, now Assistant Director Granger's phone would ring, she felt an inexplicable panic set in; she couldn't breathe, her chest hurt, and she couldn't take her eyes off of Granger. With the oppressive silence that had taken over the bullpen in her partner's absence she had heard every single damn time his phone had rung, as many as thirty three times a day. Not that she was counting that either.

At one point she's sure she had a full fledged panic attack, she had only regained her composure when she realized Sam's hands were on her shoulders and he was kneeled down in front of her. This overwhelming amount of emotion was something new for her; she had always kept her feelings neatly tucked away, but had recently found herself unable to do that anymore especially when it came to Deeks.

To make matters worse Hetty was still on administrative leave and still in Washington being investigated for some indiscretion with the way she handled the White Ghost fiasco, apparently the CIA was pissed and was drawing things out. Hetty had even been hospitalized for almost a week due to medical issues brought about by the stress of the investigation, and still they continued.

Kensi ever so desperately wished that Nate was in town, which in itself was enough to scare her even more. Kensi despised talking to Nate in a professional capacity more than anything, but she was more than willing and overly eager to see his familiar face. She had so much that she needed to work through. Deeks was just the tip of the iceberg, but he was the proverbial tip that sunk the titanic so to speak.

The team had been benched indefinitely due to the fact that Sam and Callen still needed medical clearance and they were effectively one team member down. So they all sat at their desks doing paperwork looking at the other teams longingly as they shuffled in and out of the mission, jealous that they were getting the cases usually reserved for them.

Surely if they would just let her do something, get back to work, it would get better. Something had to make it easier to deal with the absence of what she realized had become her other half.

Kensi had agreed to take care of Monty for him, and he had reluctantly agreed after giving her a ration of crap about not even being able to keep a plant alive. After the first day she had started sending him daily doggie selfies for the proof of life that he had demanded

The second week only gets worse. The text messages from him are becoming further and further apart, she's starting to feel more desperate and getting even less sleep. It was sometime during that second week that she had started sleeping at his apartment. It startled her to realize that his place suddenly felt more like home than her apartment did. Surrounded by his things, his dog, and his scent it allowed her to feel a little more at ease.

The first few nights she slept on the sofa rationalizing to herself that he really hadn't invited her to stay and make herself at home in his apartment, by the third night staying there she found herself in his bedroom rifling through his dresser to find a shirt to sleep in. She lay down on his bed that night with Monty curled up next to her, and allowed herself to cry to really cry for the first time since she came home from Afghanistan.

She ached for him to be there and hold her in his arms and just tell her that everything was going to be okay. That night in his bed, literally surrounded by his scent, she cried herself to sleep. Every night after that she found herself climbing into his bed; in his shirt, with his dog in hopes of finding at least a few hours of sleep.

She brought Monty to work with her every day that week and he would curl up at her feet and sleep contentedly which earned her more than a few snide remarks from her teammates. The fear that gripped her heart only increased with each passing day.

By the third week, Sam and Callen were finally allowed back in the field which meant she made the third wheel. It also meant that she had to ride cooped up in the back of the Challenger, and Monty had to stay at home. As much as it felt good to be back in the field and out of the office away from the oppressive ringing of Granger's phone, it also added a new layer to Kensi's anxiety. Kensi was a mess, everyone saw it and she was past denying it.

As unfocused and anxious as Kensi was, when it came time for a case she became single-mindedly focused on the objective until the end. When the case was over everything would come flooding back in and wash over her. She felt like she was going to drown.

If her world had tilted that day three weeks, two days, and five hours ago when he left her; it had literally exploded five hours ago when an agent in distress signal had come across their phones. Granger had initially refused to send anyone to help; but when Kensi who was eerily composed had brought her gun and badge over and set it on his desk and the others, including Eric and Nell, had followed suit he quickly reconsidered.

They had spent the rest of that day searching in vain. All that was found was his phone, and a large amount of blood. When they noticed how pale Kensi had become they had all ordered her to go home, Nell drove her still clutching his shattered phone back to her apartment. When Nell pulled into her parking spot, Kensi finally realized where they were and simply shook her head.

"Take me to Deeks' apartment….please." She whispered tearfully.

"Uh…Kensi are you sure that's the best idea?" Questioned Nell cautiously.

"Yeah, um...," she swallowed down the fear and panic, "Monty….Monty is there and I, I need to take care of him."

Nell drove to his apartment in silence, glancing at her friend every few seconds. Kensi had tears streaming down her face, and appeared to be struggling to hold herself together. When they got to his apartment Kensi froze and just stared at the front door.

"Kens….do you want me to come in and stay with you? I can…you know….help take care of Monty."

"N…no….I just need to be alone….with Monty. Just please…..please call me if they f..f…find anything."

"You know I will." Nell smiled sadly and pulled her in for a lingering hug before letting her go and watching her walk hesitantly up to the door.

Kensi was almost scared to go in the door. She heard Monty whining and prancing on the other side and knew that while she might not want to she absolutely needed to. She forced herself to unlock the door and turn the knob. She turned around and waved to Nell before walking inside. She collapsed to the floor once inside and allowed the sobs to overtake her. Monty was licking her face and finally lay down in the floor with her.

Whether it was a few minutes or a few hours later she couldn't tell, but she pulled herself up off of the floor and took Monty outside. She trudged back to the bedroom pulling on a hoodie of his, and lay down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling for what felt like forever before exhaustion overtook her and she succumbed to a restless sleep.

"Princess….Kens….I'm home….Babe I'm safe."

Her eyelids flutter open slowly and realization sweeps over her before she practically flings herself onto him. He groans and grimaces as they tumble to the floor where she kisses him soundly before apologizing profusely about hurting him.

"If I'm going to get hurt, this is the best way to do it."

"Get up…come here…let me look at you." She says fingering his swollen face, she peels his shirt off of him and inspects the bruising and cuts on his chest and abdomen.

"I know you can't wait to get me naked Fern, but I should probably call the others and let them know I'm alive." He chuckles as he dials Callen's number.

He winces as Kensi's wandering fingers find somewhere particularly sensitive. "Yeah man, I'm fine. Just going to shower and sleep, I'll be in sometime tomorrow to fill everything out."

His next phone call is to Lieutenant Bates and is a whole lot less cordial. "No, I'm not coming in immediately to brief you….I'm not….I'm sore as hell and barely managed to make my way back home, no thanks to you or the LAPD. I'm going to shower and sleep in that order. I'll be in tomorrow morning to brief you and hand in my resignation….yes…I'm serious….I'm done working with you….I get no back up…I'm tired of ending up in situations like this with no one to have my back…..you leave my partner out of this…Damn it Bates….I don't care…I'm done….I've already signed and turned in my application with NCIS and was just guaranteed that it had already been approved so your threats are hollow my friend." He spits the last bit out sarcastically as he hangs up on the Lieutenant.

Kensi pulls him up off the bed towards the bathroom. He's so exhausted that he mindlessly follows her. She turns on the shower and lay out a towel for him. "Do you…uh do you need help?"

"Is that an offer to shower with me?" He smirks "because if it is, princess I'll probably have to take a rain check….I hurt so damned bad."

She smiles and walks out of the bathroom calling out over her shoulder, "I'll take you up on that," as she shuts the door behind her.

She busies herself with remaking the bed and getting herself ready for bed in one of his t-shirts before retrieving her first aid kit and setting out the supplies that she will need.

Fifteen minutes later Deeks emerges from the bathroom wearing nothing but the towel. Kensi has a hard time taking her eyes off of him, but manages to look away while he puts on a pair of boxers. She crooks her finger at him and he walks over to the side of the bed. Kensi kneels on the floor in front of him as she gently applies ointment to his cuts and scrapes. If he wasn't so damned tired and hurting so damned bad there were things he'd rather she be doing with those fingers. When he tells her that she just smiles up at him and tells him that there will be other nights because she's not going anywhere….ever. He can literally feel his heart swell with love for this woman.

After she finishes tending to his injuries Kensi pulls back the covers on the newly made bed and pats the empty spot beside her. He gingerly crawls in behind her, wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. He feels her relax into him and finally allows himself to fully relax while inhaling her scent. He kisses the top of her head and tells her he loves her.

Three weeks, two days, six hours and thirty minutes after he leaves her for the last time, he tells her that he loves her for the first time. She hesitates only slightly before telling him that she loves him too, and Kensi's world while slightly battered and bruised is set right once again. 


	15. Gone

**A/N**

**So I have been working on this one for almost two months now. I would come up with a bit and then decide I didn't like it…and that wasn't really where I wanted to go with it so I'd scrap it and put the story up for a little bit…and then pick it up again later. I think I finally like it…I have several other stories in the works kind of like this one they are a work in progress. Anyway…this is meant to be the first time that Kensi tells Deeks that she loves him.**

They had a Feeling that perhaps the Assistant Director was on to their sleeping arrangements as of late, so Kensi and Deeks decided to drive in to work separately this morning. She returned to her apartment this morning to shower and dress before stopping on her way to the mission to pick up coffee and donuts.

When she arrives at work she notices that Deeks' truck is still missing from the parking lot, she snorts out loud figuring that he has decided to take quick surf before reporting for duty. As she approaches the door Callen comes up behind her seemingly from out of nowhere and unceremoniously opens the door for her as he snags the coffee that he knows is his.

"Thanks Kens…is one of those for me too?" He inquires as he gestures to the donut box before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah…I was feeling extra generous this morning and got enough to share with everybody. Just don't touch any of my double chocolate, or Deeks' jelly filled and you'll be ok."

"Speaking of Deeks….where is he this morning? You two have been coming in together every day this week."

"Eh…we decided to drive separate this morning, guess he wanted to surf this morning. Can you carry this stuff for me? I want to send him a text and make sure he's actually awake." She asks in a nonchalant tone as she hands off the cup carrier and donut box without waiting for an answer.

Callen continues towards the bullpen without another word.

*Where are you? We were supposed to be at work thirty minutes ago and your coffee is getting cold.*

As she enters the bullpen she can tell something is off because everyone is standing around glaring at Granger, and Callen is still holding the coffee and donuts. As her eyes wander to Deeks' desk she notices that it is completely empty, almost as if someone had cleared it out early this morning.

As her phone chirps signaling an incoming text message; the reality that her partner is gone hits her square in the chest and it hurts. It hurts so damned bad that she thinks she has lost the ability to breathe. She glares icily at Granger and bites out, "What in the hell is going on? Where is Deeks? Where is my partner?"

"Well Blye…your new partner will be in shortly, and Detective Deeks has returned to the LAPD as of this morning."

Her stomach turns, she feels physically ill. "What do you mean new partner? I don't _want _a new partner and I'm not entirely sure that I'll work with a new partner. Why did Deeks leave…when is he coming back?"

"He's not coming back Blye…ever…I have his signed resignation right here, and you'll work with whoever I assign to you…. or you'll not be working here any longer…understand?"

As she sees Sabatino walk in and place his bag on Deeks' desk she spits out "Oh hell no!" and tosses her gun and badge on her desk right before spinning on her heel and heading back out the way she came, the coffee and donuts long forgotten.

"Oh bugger!...What have you done Owen?" Exclaims Hetty

"Something I said?" Sabatino asks smugly.

Kensi can't see where she's going for the tears streaming down her face, her chest is tight and her breaths are coming in short bursts. She wraps her arms tightly around herself almost as if to hold all of the broken pieces together.

As she rounds the corner to head towards the door she runs head on into Deeks who wraps his arms around her and whispers in her ear "Easy there tiger…." She tries to push him away but he only holds her tighter, "Princess…." When he gets no response he pulls back far enough to look into her eyes seeing the hurt and anger.

"You didn't even tell me…" She hisses. "You just up and quit…left like there was nothing to it…and didn't even have the decency to tell me last night, or this morning. You…left…me."

He takes his thumb and swipes away a few tears, "I didn't know until I got here, and I wasn't really given the option to discuss anything with _anyone_….however I _did_ send you a message once I got a chance. Kens….we really do need to talk, but I'd prefer somewhere a little more private." He looks pointedly over her shoulder at the team who suddenly attempt to look busy, and fail miserably at making it look like they hadn't just been watching them with interest.

Deeks strides confidently over to Kensi's desk plucking her badge and gun from where she had discarded them just moments before and hands them back to her. "I won't let you do this…"

"I won't work with….him…not again, it's bad enough he dumped me in the desert with a dying car as my only transportation back to base…I don't trust him…and I won't work with him."

"Kens….." He cuts her off, "I won't let you do this….. just please hear me out…. Wait a minute…he what?" Deeks asks in a voice that has seemingly simultaneously risen in volume and gone up an octave or two as what she has just said registers in his brain. "He did what?"

"Detective, what are you doing here? You're no longer employed by NCIS you have no right to be in this building unless invited…and I don't remember inviting you in." Grumbles Granger as he walks up. "I'll call security to have you removed."

"I simply came to get the keys to my bike…you know ...the one NCIS took from me, and I'd like to talk to my partner….then I'll be out of your hair. Well I'd be out of your hair….if you had any." Deeks can't help but laugh at his own joke and overhears the rest of the team trying to stifle their laughs as well.

"She's my partner now," Says Sabatino as he walks up behind Kensi.

Deeks grits out "Excuse me?" as he glares at his replacement.

"You mean you came to talk to _my_ partner." Asserts Sabatino as he tries to throw an arm around Kensi's shoulder. "She's my partner now."

His attempt is met with an elbow to the ribs and a kick to the shins that has him doubled over trying to catch his breath as Kensi spits out. "Don't touch me again….ever."

"That's my girl." Deeks says as he chuckles and looks at Kensi lovingly before returning his attention to Sabatino and Granger, "Fair enough….then I came to get the keys to my bike….and talk to my _girlfriend_ for a minute. Either one of you got anything to say to that? Huh? Oh that's right…you probably still can't talk since you're too busy trying to breathe." He says pointing at Sabatino who is still doubled over gasping for air, "And you…." He glances at Granger "Well truthfully I really don't care what you have to say…I lost what little respect I did have for you this morning."

"Detective…I will have you removed…"

"I…uh…I invited him, so you can't call security." Says Kensi as she finally finds her voice again.

"Blye…I can call security any time I want…so don't presume to tell me what I can and can't do." Granger barks.

Deeks stage whispers to Sam and Callen, "I think that poison….man… I think it addled his brain, pity it didn't addle anything else."

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye….a word please….however…. it is a damn shame that all that medical care he has received over the past few weeks hasn't allowed him to grow a heart, or made him any smarter." Hetty calls loudly from her office.

As Kensi and Deeks head towards her office Granger can be heard growling "Henrietta," under his breath.

"Have a seat you two…I need you two to be smart about this, which means that you can't have any more of these knee jerk type reactions…."

"Hetty…I…I can't work with him." Mumbles Kensi.

"I don't like it Hetty…I don't trust him, he'll get Kensi hurt or worse." Insists Deeks.

"And I Ms. Blye…. will make sure that for the time being you will be partnered with Mr. Hanna. Mr. Callen and Vostanik have worked together before, I'm sure he won't mind doing it again….temporarily. That is the key word I want you both to remember….This is only temporary. There are things that have already been set in motion by those higher up than me….it seems that there are several people within our wonderful organization that think very highly of Mr. Deeks and are willing to do what is necessary to make sure that he returns here to us…sooner rather than later."

"Why Hetty, I don't get it... why me? Why am I so important to a government agency….I'm just a cop, and if you listen to LAPD not even a very good one…" Questions Deeks.

"You're not…" Declares Kensi emphatically.

Deeks looks at her questioningly, and Hetty just leans back in her seat folding her hands in her lap while grinning at the two who are now seated in front of her but seem completely oblivious to her presence.

"You're not just a cop anymore….maybe when you first came…maybe then you were just some cop..Who slowly became my partner…someone I trusted with my life. You've proven yourself time and time again; you are great at what you do. Somewhere along the line…you turned into my best friend, the one person in this crazy world I knew I could count on to always be there for me no matter what. Eventually you morphed into…so much more, someone I trusted with everything….my heart included, you became my everything. I love you Marty Deeks…so to me, and to this team you are so much more than just a cop."

Sometime during the middle of Kensi's declaration Hetty who had began to feel decidedly like an outsider quietly placed his keys on the desk in front of him and stepped away, not that the other two even noticed.

"Wow…ok…yeah that just happened..Say it again."Says Deeks as he is blinking rapidly.

"Which bit? The bit where I said you weren't just a cop?" She leans closer to Deeks and runs her hand over his freshly trimmed stubble before tangling it the curls at the back of his neck pulling him even closer.

Deeks swallows the lump in his throat as Kensi is now close enough that he can feel her breath mingling with his. No; this is definitely not the first time they've ever kissed, far from it in fact, but this is the first time she's ever admitted to loving him. "Nuh uh…not that part." He stammers.

She's doing all kinds of amazing things to him…with just her hands in his hair. Who knew that the back of your head was an erogenous zone? She has him moaning softly and closing his eyes just by scraping her fingernails over his scalp. She's toying with him now, and he knows it, but he can't find it in himself to care.

"Sooo the part where I said you were my best friend….or the bit where I said that..."

He cuts her off with a kiss; a soft, gentle, loving kiss. He only pulls away after his foggy brain registers the applause coming from the bullpen, and then only far enough to rest his forehead against hers. "I love you too." He says emphasizing the word too and playfully rubbing his nose against hers. "Now say it again?"

"I love you Marty Deeks."


	16. Date

**Don't know where this came from…it's totally random and I guess it would be set early season 5.**

It had been several months since he kissed her, he had kissed Kensi, and then they had decided to ignore it. Neither of them had brought it up or spoken of it again. He had pushed her away in the weeks following his torture; he doesn't want her to see him in that place. He doesn't want her to see him as weak; he needs her to see him as the strong, brave, funny guy that he has always been. He doesn't want her pity. Fearing that he may never be that man again, he has been keeping her at arm's length ever since.

Earlier in the day he had heard her talking to Nell about a date, a romantic weekend getaway, and it obliterated his already broken heart to even think about her with someone else. He reasoned that she deserves to be happy; he had just always hoped that she would be happy with _him_.

The very thought of_ his_ Kensi spending a romantic weekend with anyone else is what had prompted him to turn down her offer of a ride home that Friday night.

He avoids any eye contact by studying the floor directly in front of her feet, "Uh…no thanks…I think… I'll uh… just call someone," as he walks over to sit on the edge of his desk.

As he is scrolling through his contacts Callen suggest that they all go out to celebrate the fact that "yet again the good guys overcame all of the odds stacked against them and finished on top saving the world."

"Being a bit dramatic there aren't you partner? But…yeah I could go for a drink as long as you're buying." Sam chuckles.

Kensi mumbles something about seeing them there as she walks out of the bullpen. It's killing her, causing her chest to ache, since when would Deeks rather call someone for a ride than ride with her? It doesn't make any sense. She's really starting to doubt herself now, earlier in the day he had almost walked in on her telling Nell about the weekend she had planned. Looks like she probably needs to cancel that reservation after all. She casts one last longing glance back towards her partner.

Their eyes meet for a second before Kensi breaks eye contact and hurriedly walks out. Deeks sees the flash of pain, and knows that he's hurt her. Part of him feels guilty, but yet another part feels almost justified. _She _is the one that has obviously started dating. Before he has any more time to contemplate his confusing thoughts and feelings a soft voice answers the phone "Marty?"

"Hey, uh yeah…it's me. Is there any way you can pick me up in a few minutes? A few co-workers and I are going out for drinks….you know…if you'd like to join us. Sounds great…see you then." He smiles as he disconnects the call. It's been ages since he's been on a date, and as far as he's concerned it's about time he started dating again. Kensi obviously doesn't want him so why shouldn't he find someone who does.

"What are you playing at Deeks?" Questions Callen before he exits the building.

Kensi is seated at the table with Sam, Callen and Nell when she sees them walk in. Nell hears the almost silent gasp that escapes her friend's mouth when she realizes that Deeks has brought a date. "Kens?" She asks.

"No..No….I'm good" Says Kensi clearing her throat and taking a deep breath to steady herself.

Deeks saunters over with a tall leggy blonde, he has his arm wrapped around her and is whispering in her ear as they approach the table. He's probably laying it on a bit thick, but he needs to convince himself and Kensi, if she even cares, that he has moved on with his life.

Kensi is literally biting her tongue so hard she can taste the metallic tang of blood. She's trying so hard not to break into tears and run out; she can't do that she needs to be the adult here. So as Deeks makes his introductions she avoids eye contact but manages to respond appropriately. She takes a big swallow of her drink and makes every attempt to remain an active participant in the conversation.

Later in the evening Deeks is sitting on a bar stool with Mandi seated on one of his knees. Mandi seems so very interested in every word that comes out of his mouth, and finds everything that he says funny as is evidenced by the very girly giggles that seem to be incessantly coming out of her mouth. He's having a really hard time having any type of intelligent conversation with her, and is becoming increasingly bored with her constant babbling and giggling. Just then an already tipsy Mandi leans over and starts kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear, and if he just closes his eyes he can almost pretend, no there she goes giggling again.

By this point Kensi has stopped even trying to pretend like this isn't killing her, everyone at the table can see that it's tearing her apart. Well everyone except maybe Deeks and Mandi. It's all Kensi can do to keep it together when the already tense conversation lulls and all you can hear is Mandi going on and on about how much she really likes Marty.

Seeing the hurt in Kensi's eyes, Sam has had enough. He grabs Deeks by the arm, unsettling Mandi in the process, and gruffly says "We need to talk."

"Right now? Really…. because I think Mandi and I were just getting ready to…"

"Yes….Right now." Growls Sam as he pulls him to the far corner away from the table.

"What in the hell are you doing Deeks?"

"Well I kinda thought I was having a good time with my friends and my date.."

"Really? Cause to me…it looks like you're trying to put on a show for Kensi's benefit. Are you getting some kind of sick enjoyment out of hurting her?"

"I don't know what you mean." Deeks bites out as he looks back at the table just in time to see Kensi excuse herself and head for the exit.

"You do…you know what I mean…and whatever this is…" Sam gestures towards Deeks, "This isn't you…you would never do anything to intentionally hurt Kensi."

"What do you know man…weren't you the one questioning my character not too long ago?"

"Yeah…yeah that was me, and I was wrong. I knew it then…even when I said it…I knew it was wrong, but tonight man…I'm not so sure. This isn't you Deeks. I may not know much, but I do know you love her."

"You don't know anything. She has plans next weekend. Weekend type plans….with a guy. I overheard her telling Nell about the romantic weekend she had planned, so why aren't you having this conversation with her? I'm just trying to move on with my life. You….don't….know….anything." He bites out the last part almost breathless.

"Weekend plans with _you_ Deeks….with you. She has been asking us all for advice for weeks….the plans were with you."

Deeks felt his stomach drop and he let out a whoosh of air "Oh…I..I uh..um.."

"I know that you kissed her. I also know that she loves you Deeks, don't screw this up…."

Deeks swallows the lump that has formed in his throat; his mouth is suddenly very dry. "I probably already have Sam…good things just don't happen to me…and when they do I invariably fuck them up."

"Well…go fix it." Sam says as he starts to walk away.

"As if it's that easy."

This stops Sam in his tracks he turns around, "Nothing worth it ever is Deeks…." He says before continuing back to the table where he inquires about Kensi's whereabouts.

After taking a few minutes to compose himself Deeks rejoins them at the table and asks. "Where's Kensi?"

"She went outside for a few minutes," Nell quickly answers, "Do you want me to check on her?"

"No…no, I made this mess…I'm gonna fix it." He replies before turning to his date. "Mandi…I'm sure that someone here will make sure you make it home ok. If not…one of them will call you a cab when you're ready to leave." He looks to Sam for confirmation, and Sam nods. "Mandi…This has….well it was all a mistake, and I'm so sorry…I'm sorry but we won't be going out again. Thanks for coming tonight."

Deeks collects his jacket off the back of the barstool before heading out into the darkness.

Kensi is sitting on the beach with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her head is resting on her knees and she has long since given up trying to keep the tears at bay. She feels him approach senses his presence more than she hears him. "Deeks?"

"MmmHmmm." He hums the affirmative as he comes up next to her.

"What are you doing here…isn't your _date_ wondering where you've gone?"

"No…I..I uh told her that tonight was a mistake and that I was leaving. I needed to check on you Kens."

"I'm fine!" She insists.

He silently sits in the wet sand next to her.

"You can…. go away!...just go away….I'm fine." She sniffles

"You only ever say your fine…" He puts his arm around her and pulls her to him.

She puts up a token fight trying to pull away before melting into his embrace and letting the tears fall. "When I'm not….I only say it when I'm not fine… Deeks…I'm not. I'm not fine." She mumbles into his chest.

"Oh God…Shhhh it's ok." He places his hand on the back of her head. "This is all my fault, Kens…I'm so so sorry. I've been such an ass."

"It's not _all _your fault."

"You uh…didn't correct me on the ass part." He jokes, trying to infuse a little humor into this awful situation.

She pulls back and slugs him in the shoulder. "That's because you were right about that…you have been a gigantic ass."

"Ow..ow ok…that hurt….but I deserved it." He says as he pulls her back to him. He feels her shiver and wraps his jacket around her shoulders.

"I'm not good at this Deeks…"

"Not good at what? You'll have to clarify….I thought Kensi Blye was good at everything."

"You're being an ass again Deeks…"She snorts a little laugh before continuing. "I'm not good at communicating…about feelings…about us..I…well…you kissed me."

"I did." He confirms

"Then I left." She sniffs again

"You did."

"And everything went to hell…quite literally." She whispers breathlessly.

"It really did, but if it makes you feel any better…I don't blame you or the kiss." He chuckles at his own joke briefly.

"And…I… God Deeks I thought I had lost you…When we couldn't find you…then when we did…and I had to leave you there…Oh God." Her words come in between silent sobs. "I feel so selfish…crying to you… about what I went through…after…well after everything you went through, but…but I can't lose you…"

He just holds her, and lets her cry it out. "But you didn't lose me Princess…I'm right here. Kens, I'm not going to lie and say that I'm over everything. Cause well I'm not…nowhere near. I still have nightmares most nights, I don't sleep and when I do it's not very well."

She pulls back and looks at him, "Marty…why didn't you say anything. I wanted… I want to be there for you, I'm not sure I can help… but I'll be there."

"I told you once, and I meant it. You are the _only _thing that got me through."

"So why the date? Why bring Mandi….I mean I don't get it…."

"I really don't get it either Kens….I guess when we didn't talk about what happened, and I overheard you talking to Nell about your romantic weekend getaway…. I took it to mean…well that you didn't want me." He whispers looking anywhere but at her.

"Those plans were supposed to be with you, you ass! I thought you regretted it..kissing me I mean….I was afraid to push things, because I just can't lose you again…If it means I have to sit back and watch you date other women…be just your partner…I'll do it…because I _need_ you in my life…"

"Ha! Kens…I really think I need to have my ears checked…did I just hear you admit to being afraid of something and to needing me in the same conversation?"

She glares at him, and mutters "ass" under her breath.

"Honestly though, I haven't dated _anyone _in at least a year…I can't they're not you, and I much prefer our movie nights and junk food to dating random women."

"I'm still mad at you."

"With reason…I'm still mad at me too."


	17. Vacation

**I see this as early season 6**…**while Hetty is still in Washington, and before this last wonderful episode where they actually did plan a weekend away.**

It's Thursday night and she is spending yet another lonely night at her house watching crappy reruns on television and hoping to hear from her partner. Kensi's had a hell of a year. One of the worst in her life and that in itself is saying quite a bit. She knows that she has an over abundance of vacation time stored up, and thinks that maybe just maybe now is the time to use it.

The only problem being, there's only one person in the whole wide world that she wants to spend her vacation with and that's her partner. He's grown on her, she thinks that Sam would insert a joke right here about him being like a fungus or ringworm growing on something. She snickers to herself. Her partner may be somewhat scruffy, shaggy, and sometimes quite aggravating; but she's come to realize that she can't live without him.

The past few weeks have seemed like pure torture, and after everything they have been through in the past year, the fact that she's willing to use that particular word to describe the absence of him in her life should speak volumes. It's not a word she uses lightly anymore, because she knows exactly what it's like to be tortured.

Her brain has been in overdrive lately trying to figure out exactly how to go about fixing this….this thing that they have. She wants, no needs him back in her life. She needs him like she needs the air that she breathes. She needs to find a way to show him just how important he has become.

She knows that she has plenty of personal time stored up, and figures that Deeks should too. She knows how to go about getting her time off, but has no earthly idea how to go about getting her partner to be scheduled off for a few days….without him knowing. Normally in a situation like this she would go to Hetty, but Hetty's still in Washington, and Kensi's not sure that at this point and time she would trust Hetty with something this important anyway.

She knows without a doubt that she would never ever go to Granger with something like this. She has come to have more trust in the man, and maybe like him a little more than she used to but she's still not sure where he stands on the interoffice romance thing. She really doesn't care though, because she knows that if she's forced to choose between her job and Deeks…Deeks wins, hands down. She knows, but Deeks doesn't and she needs to fix that….yesterday.

That leaves, Nell. Kensi knows that Nell is in early every day, so the next morning she heads in early and corners Nell up in OPS. "Nell….I uh need a favor, and was really hoping you could help me out."

Nell is tapping away on her computer and doesn't even look up when she says "Sure Kens….what can I do for you?"

"I need to…well I need you to schedule a few vacation days…for me…well not necessarily for me…for me, but for Deeks…for me." Kensi says nervously as she keeps an eye out on the door.

Nell just looks at her like she's a little bit crazy, "Kensi…I can't, well technically I'm not supposed to have access to that..."

"You're not technically supposed to….but you do, and I really….really need this favor. It's a surprise…ok." She interrupts.

Nell can't help but notice that her friend's voice sounds desperate. "I…I'll see what I can do…I guess you want them.."

"Next week…I want them next week….with mine."

"It's just not that easy Kensi…these things need to be approved by and coordinated with LAPD as well, if it was just NCIS it would be no problem." Nell sighs knowingly. Her stubbornly determined friend will not take no for an answer. "I'll get it done…consider it done, but you owe me."

The door to OPS slides open, and Deeks strides in confidently. "Yeah….so I know you were talking about me…what exactly needs to be approved by LAPD?"

"Nothing." Kensi and Nell say simultaneously.

"Ok, yeah that wasn't even a bit suspicious. Really. I mean for highly trained federal agents you two really suck at lying."

"Ughh.. Shut up Deeks! Not everything has to be about you." Says Kensi as she spins on her boot heel and heads out the door.

"So Nellasaurus….Velma….what pray tell were you and my cranky partner discussing that needs approval by LAPD…if it didn't pertain to yours truly." Deeks gestures to himself and cocks his head knowingly to the side while studying Nell.

"About that…I really need to get working on something…downstairs."

"Avoidance….that's clearly avoidance…" He calls out to her retreating form.

By the time Deeks makes it downstairs Kensi is nowhere to be found, and Nell is talking animatedly on Hetty's office phone. He sighs as he sits down in his desk chair and flips open his laptop to start on the stack of paperwork that has grown exponentially overnight.

Kensi is sitting cross legged on the gym floor tapping on her phone.

Sam takes Callen down quickly before noticing the determined look on Kensi's face. "Whoa Kensi…what did that phone ever do to you?"

Upon hearing her name he head snaps up quickly, "N..Nothing really…I'm just trying to get some stuff settled for this weekend and our vacation. It was a little more private down here."

"Our? Did you say our vacation? Is my Kensalina taking someone away with her?" Pipes in Deeks as he jogs down the last few steps and into the gym.

"Geez…see what I mean…apparently a girl can't get any privacy." She grumbles as she stands from the gym floor and heads into the armory.

The older two agents chuckle quietly to themselves shaking their heads before they return to sparring.

As the door closes behind her she gets the text from Nell confirming Deeks' vacation has been approved, and that her motel reservations are a go as well. She can't help but smile to herself, now all she needs to do is get her clueless partner to agree.

"Kens…uh…can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure….what is it?" She asks as she turns to face him with a grin.

Several emotions play across his face before settling on hurt, "I..well, I…nevermind..I mean you obviously have plans next week…plans that include someone…that apparently isn't me….so yeah, just nevermind." He mumbles dejectedly as he turns for the door.

"Deeks…wait!" She calls as she wraps her hand around his bicep, tugging gently until he turns to face her again.

"My plans…"

"Are none of my business…I get it, I really do." He tries to turn back to the door.

"But they are your business….Come with me!"

"Wait…wha?"

"My plans…I want you to come with me..I already have everything arranged…I mean if you want to come that is."

By this point his mouth is moving but he seems to have lost the ability to form words.

"Please. Come with me."

She mistakes his silence for rejection instead of the stark and utter disbelief that he is really feeling.

"Look Deeks…we both have the vacation time, and I think that after the last year we both deserve some time away."

"That has got to be the understatement of the century." He inserts before falling silent again. Interested to see what his partner has to say.

"Time away…together Deeks. I want to spend time with you. I'm tired of fighting this…pretending that there isn't something there."

Sensing that Kensi is on a roll he uses his better judgment and remains silent as he takes a step closer to her.

"I can't think of anyone….not one person…. that I'd rather be with…than you. So please come with me."

"I…could probably be convin.."

She interrupts him with a quick kiss, one much like they shared as Justin and Melissa in Brett and Polina's dining room. Except this time they weren't Justin and Melissa, they were Kensi and Deeks and she had kissed him.

He pulls away before he can become too distracted to answer her question properly. "Yes…Kensi…I will go on vacation with you."

This time when she leans in to kiss him he expects it, and kisses her back.


	18. Meet Mom

They sit side by side in relative silence as they watch Sam and Callen question Talia in the boatshed. The silence along with the several hushed and whispered phone calls today only serve to foster her belief that her boyfriend is keeping something very important from her.

"Deeks…hey Deeks…..Deeeeeeks?" She half pleads.

"hmmmm?" He hums noncommittally in response while still staring in the general direction of the big screen television.

"You…you were…well…you are…. a million miles away over there…"She starts cautiously.

"Uh…yeah…. you know…just paying attention." He attempts to blow off her obvious concern as he gestures towards the television.

"Deeks!... Really?" She asks incredulously.

This time he turns to face her with questioning eyes, "Something on your mind Kens?"

"Wh…why do I get the feeling that you're still hiding something from me?"

He scratches the hair at the nape of his neck and looks at the floor before once again meeting her eyes, "dunno."

She takes several minutes to compose herself before she continues. Truth be told there have been several scenarios running through her mind all day long, and she doesn't like any of them. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you've been screening your calls today….all day, and the ones you do answer you whisper or take in another room…..d..does it have to do with IA?" She meets his eyes and sees her own uncertainty reflected there. "uh…um…or you know…is there some…someone.."

"God NO princess….never….please don't even go there….ever…" He interrupts her, taking her small hands into his larger ones. He encircles her wrists and rubs the pulse points there with the pads of his thumbs soothingly. "I love you Kensi…only you."

"I love you too….but that still doesn't really answer my question. What's going on?" She insists as she reluctantly pulls away and walks over to gaze out the window at the ocean. She hears him sigh and can see by his reflection in the window that he has lowered his head to his hands. She wants to comfort him, she really does, but until he lets her in there's not much she can do.

He catches her eye in the reflection as he pushes back from the table and walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. "Do you trust me?" he whispers against her neck as he inhales her scent.

His warmth envelops her and her body shivers in reaction to his touch; she answers instinctively, "Always." She turns in his embrace to face him and meets his eyes.

He nods while maintaining eye contact, "I need you to come somewhere with me this afternoon. I'll clear it with Hetty."

**AN: ****Soooo I know it's not much….but I wrote something…I have something started here and I'm off this weekend so I'll have a chance to finish it. If you all think it's worth it. I've been out of this for so long it felt refreshing to just write this little bit.**


End file.
